Digimon Convergence
by SirDrakos
Summary: It has been many years since both the Digital World and Human World merged together through the actions of King Drasil. And now it is up to the Digital Task Academies to train those to keep the peace. Now follow a group of young teens as they attempt to make the world a safer place for both Digimon and people.
1. Chapter One: First Step

**Chapter One: First Step**

How long had it been since the first day of the Convergence? When two worlds became one through the actions of a King in his peculiar attempt of peace. The Digital and the Human world becoming one, a fusion which is unheard of. Despite all odds, humanity adapted to their new neighbors and a odd peace occured between the world that they were now made to share. Now the Digimon and humans work alongside in peace to face threats born of both their worlds.

Threats that date back to the olden days back when the Digital World was alone accessible by the screen of old computers .

Threats that were created from man's fear of the unknown, and their attempts to prune what they saw as dangerous edges.

And threats that long to bring back the old evils of the Digital world, personification of viruses and malignant.

Still both races joined forces and through the science of man and the ability of Digimon a new kind of guardian was made to protect the world from human and digital threats. The Digital Officers stand ready with their partners for peace, but are more than willing to fight if that's what their foes desire.

But while they stand ready the forces of villainy likewise grow stronger and it is time for the next generation to make ready, to protect themselves against those that would see innocents harmed for their own ill gains.

* * *

It was night time in Analog City; an old city from the days before the Convergence and remade into a more fresher form suitable for both inhabitants. The city was alive despite the Moon shining above in the night sky, which above the odd Digimon could be seen flying, and the streets were filled with people and Digimon both. Many walked alongside one and other; hands filled with groceries and gifts bought from the looming malls of the city.

Many Digimon seen were those of the Rookie and Champion level, and they walked alongside many of the people; chatting with them or their fellow Digimon talking about various topics. Rookie level Digimon were often no bigger than a small child, though like all Digimon still deadly, and could be seen clinging to the heads or shoulders of those people. Champion level Digimon varied in size but given the business of the streets the biggest one you'd most likely see is one just bigger than a car.

Idly, a couple of the soldiers of the DTA walked the streets clad in their blue armour and wielding simple shock-rifles. Alongside them, their own Digimon partners walked copying the soldier's march to the tee. The Digimon resembled the white pawn chess piece, with its general body looking the same as the chess piece. It wields a spear in the left hand and a buckler in the right. They were PawnChessmon, two Rookie level Digimon.

However, the most odd thing to note about the soldiers was the small device hanging from their waists. At a distance it could have been mistaken for a phone but up close their complexity could be seen in its full. There were a few buttons upon the device which seem to hum to itself as each Digimon passed. Their presence was seem to calm some people as the DTA were known for their combat ability and such presence would dissuade wrongdoers, but others were worried for what they were here to remind people of.

Or worse protect people from.

Unfortunately for many the reasoning soon revealed themselves. From the dark alleyways a group of thuggish individual walked out, grinning about as if they owned the city. Many of the goons were clad in simple suits, with stolen shock-batons clad to their backs. The goons eyed up the pair of soldiers who held their ground.

Alongside the group of ruffians were many small Rookie level Digimon. They were all small flying creatures with a strong resemblance to guinea pigs. They had bright gold eyes, which glittered dangerously, and bat-like wings that doubled as ears, alongside a short tail. Their underside were pale white, while their backs were a dark purple. They were Tsukaimons.

At the head of the posse was a large thug of a man. The man was large, and muscular letting out an imposing air to him. He had to be a couple meters tall, which simply added to the imposing air. His blonde hair was cut short and unlike his cohorts he wore a simple red shirt and shorts. Both of which seemed to small for him, as his muscles bulged against the fabric of the clothes.

One of his hands was covered in a dark gauntlet, which seemed to almost be falling to bits, and around the gauntlet crackled with energy and from his waist hung a small device mirroring the ones of the soldiers. And alongside the brute was a matching brutish Digimon; a bipedal creature made of yellow rock, with its limbs and joints bound by white strings. It had red eyes and its arms were very developed and long enough to rest its hands on the ground while it stood. It wore a metal mask with a belt that covered the upper half of its face. A Golemon, a Champion level Digimon.

One soldier raised his gun while his fellow reached for the device on his waist. "Halt! Cease this aggression and identify yourself."

The thug took a step forward.

"I said halt!" The soldier fired a round just past the thug's head for emphasis before turning back to the group, meanwhile his fellow had his device out began to press buttons on it. "Halt and identify yourself. Or the next round will not miss I can promise you that much."

The brute grinned and rushed forward while his Golemon simply sat on its haunches and watched with dull eyes. The soldier fired but the the brute was too fast for the electro-shocks and their PawnChesmons quickly lept to aid them hoping to at least make the fight a lot more equal. But the smirk from the goons said otherwise, and one of the men nodded to the Tsukaimon.

"Friendly fire!" Yelled one of the Tsukaimon, signalling its attack.

The Tsukaimon inhaled comically bulging up before letting loose a fireball right into the chest of one of the PawnChessmon, and while it did not fully knock it unconscious its fellow Tsukaimon soon added to the barrage knocking down both Digimon and the DTA officer who had yet to open fire to the ground. The trio slumped to the ground while in one hand the DTA officer still held onto to his device. It began to beep loudly but one of the thugs broke it before it could do anything, stopping whatever plan the officers had.

By now, many of the citizens had decided it was better to flee leaving the two officers to defend themselves. The sole officer continue to fire blasts at the brute by that did little to stop him, and he was caught in the chest by one blow sending slumping against the wall.

With a grin the brute turned to the group looking at the Golemon. "Thanks for the help!"

"You look like you had it covered," came the gravel response from the rock Digimon.

The man shrugged and point to one of the shops, a brightly coloured thing that seemed to be selling various tidbits of technology from the older days, "let's get what we came here for then."

The goons quickly knocked down the store and while it was too large for the Golemon it reached its mammoth hand in to aid the group in their robbery. At the desk of the store an old man could be seen, who raised his hands in entreaty. "Please I don't have much. This shop's the only thing that keeps me going. It's all junk anyhow!"

A hand snapped out grabbing the old man by the neck. "You shut your trap and we may not burn this place on the wayout. Understood?"

The old man nodded.

"Good."

The group quickly swept the many shelves clear shoving various clocks and phones from the days before fusion of the Digital and human world into the bags. Old cables, computers and laptops were also taken. And the great brute leading the gang looking at an old laptop dangling in his hand, his face was creased in slight amazement at how far technology has come.

Meanwhile, one of the thugs and his Tsukaimon rounded the corner looking for more old tech junk only to spot a young man playing some video game with earphones connected to them at the end of one the aisles near the back exit of the small store. Next to him a draconic shape laid by his feet fast asleep despite all the fighting had taken place. The goon would have been amazed by how deep a sleeper the Digimon was but he had a job to do. He spared a glance at his Tsukaimon who merely returned with an evil smirk. And with that the pair walked towards the towards the unsuspecting kid.

The goon took off the shock-baton strapped to his back and used it to unplug the earphone. He heard an annoyed grunt from the kid. "Sorry but I'm on my break at the moment. If you do need any help please feel free to ask at the desk."

And with that he put the earphone back in and went back to his game.

The thug could only gape at that before turning to his Tsukaimon who nodded in return - or the closest it could give to a nod given its lack of a neck. If the little kid wanted to play tough then he would get tough. The Tsukaimon began to inhale readying for an attack.

"Frien -"

Next to the young boy's feet, the dragon Digimon curled up in sleep heard the sound of a readying attack and its red eyes snapped open.

"G Shurunen!"

A beam of fire shot out from next to the kid's feet and caught the Tsukaimon right in its mouth as it prepared it's attack from behind. The Digimon swelled up comically further to the point that is eyes bulge before being fired like a rocket out of the aisle. It spun about the air with no control like a rocket, flying about the whole shop as the goons watched it in unison.

And then it went right into the wall with a thunk before sinking to the ground dazed, smoke trailing out its mouth.

Silence filled the shop and the goon raised his weapon to get the Digimon as he know got a better look at it. It was Rookie level but large for that, roughly about half the man's size. It looked like a cross between a dragon and a dinosaur. Two red horns like that of a deer stuck out from its head and two small red wings were attached to its back. Its underbelly was white but the rest of its skin was blue. And it looked very angry.

The goon barely raised his weapon when the Digimon grabbed his wrist and with the ease of a child throwing a toy he was tossed across the store, landing against the wall with a groan. The Digimon looked over at its human friend before letting out annoyed growl and a roll of the eyes to see he was still on his game.

"Alvis," it squeaked, its voice not what you expected from the large Rookie. "Alvis!"

The boy, Alvis, took his earphones out as the Digimon tugged at his sleeve. "What is it Dracomon?"

"We're getting robbed."

"What!"

"I said we're getting -"

"I heard that bit," said Alvis before quickly quieting himself. "Do they know we're here?"

"I threw a guy and his Digimon across the room… So yes I think." Dracomon said adding an enthusiastic nod for good measures.

Alvis could merely bite his lip in worry as he contemplated his choices as he heard the thugs go to aid the knocked out human and Digimon. The back entrance was just there within reach, he could leave if he wanted to. Get help. Dracomon looked at Alvis, his eyes were trusting and loyal it didn't matter what choice Alvis took, he'd be there.

Alvis took a breath as he heard Mr. Merchant beg the thugs that had broken into his store, and Alvis made his mind up. He gave Dracomon a firm nod which the Digimon returned.

"Sic' em."

A gleeful grin broke across Dracomon's face and he charged down the aisle as two goons appeared to investigate the source of the noises and teach the punk a lesson. The pair were quickly escorted out the shop by Dracomon, who sent the pair flying out the window of the shop. All faces turned to look at the dragon Digimon, and the brute leading them simply let out a grunt.

"Get him then!" He barked, waving a hand forward as he leaned back to watch the fight.

It was pitiful short one, as Dracomon quickly swept up the group of Tsukaimon with swipes of his claws, and while he lacked any finesse he made up for it with sheer strength. The kind of strength that wasn't to be expected of a Rookie level. Dracomon tried to keep the fight from damage any of the goods but given the confined space he found himself somewhat stuck, and he had no intention of taking the fight outside where that Golemon lurked. The great brute was unable to get into the shop and Dracomon knew he didn't want to get into that reach.

As Dracomon distracted the group, the young boy Alvis made his way over to the counter to where the elderly Mr. Merchant, who was rubbing his throat in pain. He placed a finger on his lips before nodding to the back exit of the shop which the path to was clear. The old man gave him a concerned look.

"What about you?" He rasped quietly, his eyes wide with fear as he rubbed his throat. "You and Dracomon both need to get out of here!"

"We'll make a break for it when you're cleared," assured Alvis. "We'll be right behind you."

"Will you now?" Added the third voice.

A meaty fist caught hold of Alvis' throat dragging him up from behind the counter. He was brought up to look the giant thug's eyes, as a dangerous smirk came across his face. Alvis waved towards Mr. Merchant to leave, and the old man hesitated before making a run for it Which the giant chortled at as the old man fled.

"You think we're playing cops and robbers, kid?" He asked Alvis, as the teen grabbed some broken keyboard from behind his back as the giant dragged him up to eye level. "Or are you too stupid to know when to run?"

Alvis swung the keyboard with a yell onto the giant's head, which broke in two. The brute however didn't seem to register any of it and simply shrugged. "Too stupid, thought so."

At the sight of that Dracomon, who had dealt with the remaining thugs and their Tsukaimon, let out an enraged roar and charged the giant with his mouth wide open. The brute didn't even blink at the sight of that and instead simple raised his gauntlet which glowed with black lightning.

"Down boy." he rumbled as the lightning took Dracomon to the chest and sent him flying out the shop.

And into the waiting fist of Golemon.

With that the giant surveyed the destruction of the shop, and let out an annoyed growl as he step aside. Carrying Alvis like he weighed nothing at all he marched outside the shop, meanwhile Alvis clawed at the hand trying to make him let go. Dracomon squirmed in Golemon's grip attempting to break free and for a brief moment did manage to pry the hand loose slightly, something which shocked the Champion level Digimon. Before Golemon began to squeeze, causing him to let out a cry of pain.

"So kid." The giant said, with a casual shrug. "You've managed to ruin a pretty simple swipe. And I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take this pent up anger at that failure out on you. Sorry."

As he pulled back his fist and Golemon raised his arm to dash Dracomon, the sound of a whistle broke through the quiet street. The sound of spurs followed and the giant rolled his eyes in anger.

And Alvis followed his gaze to look at the newcomer. The newcomer look as if he walked off the set of a western. He looked to be in his thirties, or near enough, and had sharp brown eyes, and a narrowed goatee while his skin had clearly been tanned by the Sun. On his head was the typical cowboy hat, and he wore a brown shirt with a poncho alongside khaki pants and in his mouth was a pick.

Alongside him walked his Digimon equivalent. Its main torso was that of an oversized revolver. And its face could not be seen due to both the cowboy hat and the red, tattered scarf it roped around its neck. All that could be made out was its piercing yellow eyes. It wore blue denim pants with a bullet belt arounds its waist, and leather boots and gloves covered its hand and feets. It finished off the motif by having two revolvers clasped in each hand.

Alvis knew the pair; they were William 'Bill' Kreeley and Deputymon, some of the best Digital officers to be found in this city.

"Nice mess," observed Bill as he looked about the scene before his eyes, his voice as dry as a desert. "Ah' was hopin' for some peace an' quiet on my day off too."

"Just ah' luck," grumbled Deputymon next to him. Bill could only nod in agreement.

"Keep walking then." Retorted the giant.

"Ain't happening Rold," he said bringing up his own revolver. "Let the kid go. And maybe you boys will only walk home with ah' few bruises."

The giant, Rold, snorted before tossing Alvis in the air with a roar. Following his partner, Golemon did the same, throwing Dracomon like a missile towards Deputymon. Both officer and Digimon leaped up into the air in unison which Deputymon managed to catch Dracomon before firing two shots at the rock Digimon, the bullets did little to Golemon. Meanwhile, Bill caught Alvis in his arms before leaping again to dodge a bolt of lighting. He fired a shot at Rold, who swiped with his gauntlet before glancing at the car, and behind him many of his goons had got up with what little scrap they could take.

"Golemon the car!" He roared, which Golemon nodded at.

The rock Digimon lifted the car with ease, before tossing it in the direction of the group. With a roar of his own Rold fired a bolt from his gauntlet at the car as it fell. The car exploded causing smoke to cover the scene, and when it had cleared the group and their Digimon had gone. Bill blinked owlishly trying to see where they could have fled too, before shrugging at their disappearance.

"Ya' alright kid," he said setting Alvis down as Deputymon did the same.

"Y-yeah."

"Good to hear," said Bill as he walked over to make sure that the soldiers were fine. "That was a darned brave thing ya' did. What the pair of ya' did"

"What did we do?" Asked Dracomon.

Bill lt out a slight chuckle at the confused pair, getting flashbacks to his own past. "Ah' wasn't kiddin' when ah' said ah' was on a break. The old man found me an' told me bout' this robbery. And told me about the two of you."

"Okay," the young teen squeaked in surprise, as him and Dracomon traded shocked glances. "Cool."

"Yeah real cool." The cowboy said, before the crackling on his belt took his attention. He pulled out a device like the one both Rold and the DTA soldiers had and he held it over Dracomon briefly, and quick enough that it seemed that he was simply scanning the entire scene. "Strange."

"What is?" Asked Deputymon.

"Things," the cowboy said cryptically, causing his partner to throw his arms up in the air annoyed. "Anyhow kid, I'm afraid that despite the good ya' done you'll need to come with me an' these two," he pointed at the unconscious DTA officers. "To come answer some questions. Ya' ain't in trouble though I swear."

Dracomon and Alvis could only glance at each other in worry.

"I can't believe all of this," the teen sighed.

Bill chuckled at that, "ya' never do kid."

* * *

Bill could only chuckle to himself as he walked down the halls of the Police Office with Deputymon, the kid and his Dracomon in tow. Like he said earlier it was meant to be his day off but trouble seem to have a bad case of finding him - even when he's just trying to enjoy some noodles.

Behind him he heard a nervous cough and turned to look at the kid, Alvis. He face was covered in a veritable army of freckles, his eyes as blue as the sea. He wore jeans and a simple black hoodie. His hair was a dark brown mess on top of the kid's head, and his hands were currently scrunched up in worry. The kid sat down an answer the questions calmly despite his obvious worry, which was a stark comparison to Dracomon who boasted of how well he took on Rold and his thugs. The kid said his name was Alvis Koh, which prompted a look from Deputymon, but Bill managed to keep his face neutral at that.

Bill mulled over the thoughts of what Rold had to win. The robbery didn't make much sense, Rold was robbing an old electric shop; the kind of place you could get take from the early days of the fusion. All the stuff was obsolete, knick knacks to have on your shelves and such like to give your home a bit of uniqueness. If Rold was going to sell the tech, he'd get barely anything from it. Bill grunted, annoyed noticed how the kid, Alvis, tensed up slightly.

Bill's sharp gaze softened at that, he'd been to a few police stations in his youth too. "Ah' told ya', kid. You ain't gotta worry none."

"I know… it's just dad's gonna kill me," Alvis mumbled, while Dracomon patted him on the shoulder.

Bill let out a slight guffaw, "don't ya' worry about your old man, kid. Didn't ah' say you won't get in trouble. Hey by the way, kid ya' know who ah' am?"

Alvis did a double-take at that question. "Of course! Who doesn't know about the Sheriff of Analog!"

"And his right-hand Deputymon!" Added Dracomon, which caused the older officer and his partner to chuckle. It was always nice to meet a fan.

"Did ya' also know that ah' teach down at one of the Digital Task Academies? Don't mean ta' brag but ah' fancy myself as quiet important down there."

Alvis could only look on with his head tilting in confusion. "I did know Mr. Kreeley -"

"Please just Bill, only ma' mama called me Mr."

"Umm of course… Bill. I'm just wondering what this has do with anything."

"Well kid, ah' like to think ah' got some friends over at the academy. And you showed some really potential today, so I'm offering you a chance to join this semester."

"WAIT WHAT?" Teen and Digimon barked in surprise, causing Bill to rub his ear in pain. "You mean we could become Digital officers!"

"Ya' got the spark for it. Bit rough around tha' edges, but if ya' willing then I think I can get ya' into the academy."

Alvis seemed torn, while Dracomon could only wag his tail in excitement. Bill let out a nod at the kid, it was a big choice. And Alvis look at Bill with conflicted eyes. "Can I think about?"

"Sure kid, kid. Ya' want me ta' make sure ya' get home safe?"

"Nah we can make it from here."

With that the pair made their way out of the office, Alvis seemed somewhat shook up by all that had occured. But despite it all he held his head high, Dracomon on the other hand look as tonight had been the best night of his life. As the pair left, Deputymon fixed his gaze onto Bill.

"What's yer' game, Bill?"

Bill tried his best look offended, "wat?"

Deputymon pulled his hat up as he fixed a gaze at his partner. "The kid's got spark true enough. But ya' guaranteeing him a place at tha' academy. This ain't got nothing to do with the good doctor?"

Before Bill could snap back a response the device on his hip began to buzz and shake it. Bill let out an annoyed grunt as he reached down to look at it. His noticed the number and knew that he couldn't get away with it ringing. Well he could, but that he'd get in trouble. Again. With a sigh he lifted it to his ear and heard the snap coming from the other side. Deputymon tilted his head as he watched Bill's conversation.

"Yeah, yeah. What you expect me to do? The kid? Ya' ah' made him an offer to join the academy. Yeah, ah'll let ya' know, ah'll tell ya' everything when ah' get back. See ya' chief."

Deputymon raised his eyebrows as Bill turned off the device. "We in trouble?"

Bill gave him a grin, which did not confirm nor deny the fact that they were in trouble. Deputymon could only sigh at that shark's grin of a smile. "What ah' do in ma' past life to deserve you?"

"Somethin' bad no doubt," barked out Bill with a loud laugh. "Na' come on we need to chat with chief."

* * *

Rold winced as he too had received a call from his own employer, and was currently trying to do damage control over what little he had for them. Most of the working junk they managed to loot had been broken by the battle at the shop. All because one of his men couldn't deal with a kid. Rold look about his lair while he ran a hand through his hair.

It was an old warehouse which had all the necessities needed for the gang, in one corner were the assembled bed. And the other side was a bar that Rold managed to steal, somehow. Around a table his gang played cards, while nursing the wounds that punk gave them. That Digimon was far too tough to be a Rookie, but that's what the device that Rold had said. Unless it was broken but he doubted that.

His employer wasn't one for making mistakes as small as that.

"Yeah I know that the loots broken," he explain, his teeth clenched in frustration as he was chastised. "Na', you don't get it, this kid and his Digimon got in the way. No. Look I know but you are underestimating them ma'am!"

The voice on the other end of the telecommunication device suddenly went quiet as Rold suddenly fell silent in shock, this didn't bode well for him. From across the room his men looked over worried, while Rold simply glared back at them. He held his breath as he waited for a response.

He got one.

"Yes ma'am I understand. No it won't happen again. Yes, I'll get your next supply don't worry."

With that the device hung up and Rold let out a breath he didn't think he was holding in, and pounded the table next to him in anger. He looked at the map he had set up, and crossed one of the locations of the map. And as he did so a growl came across his lips.

"That punk's gonna pay," he growled to himself. "Him and his stupid pet dragon. No one makes a fool of me! No one!"

The other members of the gang thought it better to get back to their game and leave their boss to glower in anger. They had all learned from bad experience what happened when Rold's temper was on a short leash.

"Got any threes?" One spoke up.

Rold could only glare at his gang.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome one and all! This little fic is my idea for my own Digimon'verse. The main premise is basically a what-if the two worlds merged and the ramifications of such a world.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter one, please feel free to leave a review and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter Two: Doubts

**Chapter Two: Doubts**

"Mandidyouseehowawesomeweweredudeyouandmetookonthoseguysnosweat -"

Dracomon had been like this for the entire walk back to his house after leaving the police station. Alvis was used to his friend's eccentric and speedy talking, though he was getting worried by the lack of breaths taken. Dracomon seem to only have two dials: tired and excited. If he wasn't talking at the speed of light, or fighting, or eating then he was asleep. Still he had been Alvis' friend through many hard times, and Alvis wouldn't change a thing about him. The pair actually met during one of such hard times. Alvis met Dracomon in the nearby park after his mother's death and the pair were fast friends ever since, an inseperable pair through thick and thin.

Alvis gazed down at his partner as he rattled off the many ways the pair kicked butt tonight, and Alvis thought on Bill's offer. He couldn't deny some part of it tempted him by the offer, after all while he enjoyed the work at Mr. Merchant's store it wasn't half boring. This was a chance to do more and help more. As oppose to help the odd elderly person with their ancient computer, or trying to tempt someone into buying a phone the size of a brick.

But the other half was worried to what dad would say.

Alvis' father wasn't a cruel man by any measure, truth be told he lacked a bad bone in his body, but he was a careful one. And one that didn't wish for Alvis to follow in his mother's and his own footsteps, no doubt to spare the pair future pain. But Alvis didn't want to be stuck working in some old junk shop for the rest of his days and this was his chance to do something more than that, a chance to help others like Mr. Merchant. And…

"You okay Alvis?"

Alvis was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts to look down and see Dracomon looking at him with concern. "Sorry pal, got lost in my thoughts."

A wry grin came about Dracomon's face. "You ought to be careful or one day you'll lose you head in the clouds and not get it back."

As Alvis laughed him and Dracomon approached a street and soon Alvis spied his own home. It was a simple, semi-detached house. But was roomy enough for the three occupants - especially given Dracomon slept in Alvis' room. At the entrance of the house Alvis could see his dad stood there. His father was a tall man, a stark contrast to how short his son is. His hair was a bright red and his eyes an ice blue, he wore simple tan brown shorts and a shirt with a vest over it. Stubble covered his bottom jaw which was currently clenched in worry.

"Hey Alvis," called Samuel Koh, in tone which made both Alvis and Dracomon wilt - it was the ultimate dad voice. "Imagine this: me watching the TV about some gang attack in Analog only to see both my son and his Digimon smack bang in the middle of it."

"I mean we don't need to imagine," said Dracomon, clearly not thinking. "We were there."

Alvis stared in bafflement at Dracomon wondering if he should be amazed by the sheer audacity of that blunt statement. And Samuel simply held the door to his house open and nodded at the pair to walk inside.

"I know Dracomon." Came the hard response. "And we're going to have a chat about that."

With their heads held low the pair walked into the house and marched quietly into the living room. In the living room a sofa could be seen lined against the wall, while a table for three was set in the corner. Meanwhile the television opposite the sofa was playing the earlier fight, Alvis could make out the scene where Bill had to intervene. Alvis watched as the news reporter spoke:

 _"And here we see the actions of a brave, young man and his partner in their attempt to stall the vicious actions of known ruffian and local ganglord: Rold. Due to the actions of the young man and his Digimon the thugs were unable to get away with much of value and the elderly shopkeeper, Mr. Merchant, was able to make it out alive. The DTA has little -"_

Samuel reached down for the remote and turned off the TV as Dracomon let out an enthusiastic claps at the sight of his awesome fight. "Hey we made it on TV!"

"Yes you did Dracomon," came the gritted response from Samuel. "Care to explain why? Care to tell me why you got into a fight with criminals?"

Alvis let out a sigh, it was time to face the music. "I could have got away y'know. And we wouldn't be having this chat if I just got away."

Samuel's brow furrowed and his face flicker in confusion. Alvis looked up at his father, "I could have just left safe and sound. But I didn't and I won't deny that part of me did just want to run. But I stayed because… because if I ran and left Mr. Merchant at their mercy, what kind of person would I be?"

"Alvis," his father said softly, as he kneeled down to look the pair in the eyes any former anger gone. "I'm not saying what you did was wrong but you can't deny that I would have some reason to be upset. You mean so much to me, the both of you do, and the thought of seeing you hurt or worse… Well I couldn't be able to live with myself."

"I know dad, but it's just…"

"Fight or flight?"

"Yeah. That."

Samuel smiled at his son and at Dracomon, "that's your mother in you, Alvis. She was the same. 'If there's a chance to save even just one person, then that's all that matters' was what she used to say. But your my son, and I think every father's justified to be a little upset if he sees his son fighting criminals. Okay?"

Alvis wiped his face with a sleeve before giving his father a smile, "okay."

"Family hug?" Spoke up Dracomon, his tail wagging slightly in anticipation in hopes of a hug.

Father and son looked at one and other before wrapping one arm around the others shoulder and opening their other out for Dracomon, who looked practically giddy at that. And the pair affirmed Dracomon in unison. "Yeah family hug."

Dracomon leaped into the hug almost bowling the pair of their feet, Dracomon did always love hugs. Samuel broke the hug and patted Dracomon playfully on the head. "You have to be more careful, Dracomon. My back still aches from the last hug."

The three of them shared a laugh at that, and as the laughter quietened Alvis remembered the offer he was made. Bracing himself, Alvis prepared to tell his father.

"Oh umm dad," Alvis said, looking at his father. "Before I forget we also got an offer after the robbery."

"From who?"

The door bell drew everyone's attention and Samuel's mouth narrowed at he looked at the shadow at the door, the figure's extravagant cowboy hat could not be mistaken.

"Oh great," sighed Samuel, as he walked over to the door. "I think I know what you were talking about Alvis. I can't believe he still wears that stupid hat."

Samuel opened the door and there stood Bill Kreeley, a welcoming grin on his face as he looked Samuel up and down. "Hey Sammy."

"Sammy!" Dracomon said loudly with a laugh, which was followed by him quickly snapping his jaw shut when Samuel glared over at him.

"What do you want Bill?" Sighed out Samuel, looking down at the cowboy with tired eyes. "It's getting late and I'd rather go to bed sooner rather than later."

"Ah' won't take long ah' can assure ya'," explained Bill, his hands raised in entreaty. "Ah was just hopin' to explain the situation that took place this evening in full," he look over Samuel's shoulder and gave a nod to Alvis. "Ah' also hoped ah' could get some confirmations an' such."

Samuel looked back at his son who gave him a small nod, "fine. But you better not take too long."

"Ah' swear it."

* * *

 _Few hours earlier_

Bill tapped his fingers against the desk as he sat and waited for his 'chief'. After filling in all of the paperwork for the robbery, he made his way back to the DTA, and made his way up to the Headmaster's office to have a chat about all that had occured. It had been a very busy night and Deputymon went off back to his room for a nap, leaving poor Bill to have to listen to all this boring micromanaging work and whatnot.

The office wasn't grandiose as the headmaster didn't care for such things. The office was a reflection of him really; neat and clean, as well as straight to the point. What your saw was what you got. Two large windows were behind the chair opposite Bill, and from those you could see the academy's grounds. A chance to remain on constant watch, from those windows you could view so much. Another reflection of the headmaster there, he too was on constant watch.

Bill heard the doors behind him open and close and turned to look upon his boss and the Headmaster of the Digital Task Academy: Headmaster Dunban. He was a tall man with a rock iron jaw, his posture was imposing in the way that a mountain was. You knew it couldn't do you any harm but still scary nonetheless.

His hair was a lion's mane which ran down past his shoulders and he wore a brown great coat with a matching mantle. He also wore a white dress shirt under his coat, a simple necktie and carried a pocket watch which he was currently staring at. He also wore sharp dark shoes and dark brown slacks. His face was shaved and he also wore simple glasses; his eyes the darkest green.

With him marched a rather good-looking woman, she wore a white buttoned up top and a dark pencil skirt. Her eyes were green as the hills and her long blonde hair was tied in a bun. Wrapped around one arm were a series of folders, and her high heels clacked against the floor. She looked down at the seated Bill and rolled her eyes at the lazy, flirtatious smile he gave her, before walking over to stand next to Dunban's currently empty seat.

 _Ah' still got it_ , Bill thought in triumph despite everything pointing to the contrariety.

"Bill," Dunban's deep baritone voice intoned calling for Bill's attention, a voice so low Bill felt it in his chest. "You've had a busy day off."

Bill shrugged as the headmaster closed his pocket watch and made his way to the desk, "just ma' luck I suppose. Also heya Jas'."

The woman let out a long-suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, "It's Jasmine, Bill. You know that I prefer Jasmine. I tell you this every time you call me 'Jas'."

"But we've know each other so long."

"Unfortunately."

Dunban laughed at that, a rather jovial sound coming from such a imposing man. And Bill himself smirked, Jasmine was known among the staff for her poker face. Nothing seemed to shock her which was a gauntlet thrown that Bill, due to his mischievous nature, had to pick up. So far he had not gotten her to break that control she prided herself in but he was working on it.

That much he could guarantee.

"So it seems you have something to tell us Bill," the headmaster said, as he sat himself and steepled his fingers. "Seems to me that this simple robbery was not as simple as it appears. And you met a old face I believe?"

"Yeah, had myself ah' really weird evening," Bill explained. "Ole' Rold still up to his tricks. But what confuses me was tha' loot that they wanted. Old days junk; keyboards, laptops an' old phones."

"Hmm," Dunban mulled, "old days technology. What on earth could they want that for?"

Jasmine shrugged one shoulder, pushing errant strands out the way. "Attempting to make a quick bargain? Such items made be sold higher on black markets, I suppose."

"Na' why steal that when ya' can just cut out the middleman an' steal cash. He had enough men an' Digimon to do the deed." Bill said, as he leaned back in his chair and rested his feet up, earning a sigh from Dunban. "Also had some wacky tech with him. Ah' swear on ma' life he had a Digivice. Plus the fancy gauntlet too, shot lighting an' everything. Ah' mean where'd a punk like Rold get that?"

That caused Dunban to suck in a breath and Jasmine bit her lip in worry. Digivices were supposed to be DTA tech only; if someone was peddling them to gangsters and crooks that could cause some problems for the DTA. Both on combating such threats and for letting it to get into such peoples hands. The gauntlet likewise hooked him, that sort of weaponry was still in works if his friends down at the Junk Factory were to tell him.

Dunban waved a great hand, "let us focus on that some other time, Rold and his crooks didn't get what they wanted and that's all that matters. And I believe that is due to the actions of this last minute addition to this semester. Alvis Koh?"

"Ah' know right!" Exclaimed Bill throwing up his arms in the air. "Eres' kid. Ah'm here to stop some robbery an' ah' see a kid and his Rookie have most of it underwraps!" Bill rubbed his ear and his winced slightly, "though Rold didn't go down as easy as his grunts.

"Rookie?" Jasmine said in confusion, as if she didn't hear him the first time. "Rold's partner is a Champion level. A Golemon. That should have been a clear cut victory."

"Oh, it was clear cut. If me an' Deputymon didn't show up, it could've gotten worse. But for the Rook not to get squished straight away was darned impressive." Bill held up his own Digivice, taking his legs of the desk and leaning forward. "Somethin' else to add. His Digimon mate was a Rookie but had one load of data an' it was a Digimon ain't seen before, he was almost pushing a Champion with the amount of data he had."

Dunban nodded at that information, "intriguing, now that is a rarity. A Rookie pushing to a Champion, I take it that is why you offered this young man a place at my academy?"

"Among a number of other reasons," said Bill, his tone thoughtful. "Tha' kid has gotta spark to him. Could have ran but didn't, an' him an' his Digimon mate put up one heck of a fight. That's the stuff that people like you an' me and Jas are made of"

Dunban nodded running a hand through his hair before adjusting his glasses, "it would be helpful if I got confirmation of his choice soon. Do you think he would have made his choice by now?"

"He seemed eager enough ah' think," responded Bill, he added a shrug. "But we ain't forgetting about Sammy are we?"

Jasmine looked between the two as they plotted, "are you certain that this is the right thing? The young man already has a job, a life, are we taking that from him?"

"I understand your concern Jasmine but the young man will not be strong armed into this," Dunban explained, his tone somewhat angered by the acquisition. "This will be his choice and his alone. We will not rob him of it."

Jasmine nodded at that while Bill softened his gaze at her, Dunban has always had a prickly personality, one moment he was laughing along and the next he could be as cold as ice. "Ah'll head on down now then, see if he's made his mind or not."

With a nod from Dunban Bill made his way to leave and to find the Koh residence, Jasmine passed Bill some forms before he left and he winked his thanks, much to her frustration. She then looked down at Dunban and noticed how old the headmaster suddenly looked. Dunban shook his head in frustration, with the semester comin up he wanted his students in a safe environment rather than have to worry about gangsters with their own Digivices.

Or worse.

"They're getting their own Digivices," he said more to himself than anyone else.

"Perhaps someone is making it for them," Jasmine offered, hoping to be of some help to the headmaster. "They're a few jaded members of the DTA that have decided to make their own way."

"No Jasmine I doubt that," said Dunban. "I sense something more insidious at work. The only man I know that would make such Digivices hoards knowledge as much as my old mother hoarded coins. He wouldn't take part in such gangland crime, it would be beneath him."

Jasmine sucked in a breath at even the mere mention of the rogue researcher but decided to not press the matter. "Then who?"

"I hope to find that out Jasmine. You are dismissed and please enjoy the rest of your evening."

The office became empty as Jasmine gave the headmaster a concerned look before making her way out. Leaving Dunban to his own thought and that of the coming semester. He didn't like the gut feeling he was having, it did not bode well for anyone. And his gut had never been wrong before.

* * *

Bill was sat at the Koh family table with a cup of tea in his hand, after being let in. Samuel hesitantly made the cowboy as comfortable as he could and Bill took it all with a smile. He didn't seem to want to push Samuel nor unsettle the peace that had just occurred in the household. Alvis was likewise sat at the table, while Dracomon slept beneath it. His quiet snores acting as a backdrop to the conversation taking place.

"So let me get this straight. You can guarantee my son a place of the Digital Task Academy so soon to the semester." Stated Samuel as he drank his own tea. "And despite the fact he's a year too young to sign up."

"To ya' first point: He guaranteed his own place," said Bill, holding two fingers for emphasis and then closing them as he listed off. "An' to point two: there's always been wiggle room with age. You an' I both know that."

Samuel let out an annoyed sigh, before breathing in through his mouth and out through his nose. Him and Bill matched gazes; a hardened blue matching against a lazy brown. Bill sipped at his tea before letting a gasp at the heat and fanning his tongue in some attempt to cool himself. Alvis couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh at that sight and Bill sent him a wink as he brought the tea back to his lips.

Samuel sighed before looking at Alvis, "no doubt you can guess where I stand on this."

Alvis let out out a sad nod, before finding himself shocked as his father placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is your choice though," he continued. "And only yours, if you want to go then do it. And know I'll be cheering you all the way."

Alvis suddenly stilled as he felt himself torn between the two choice in front of him: fight or flight. He could stick to his old life, which in truth wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. Apart from the occasional gang attacks of course. Or he could be like his mother, he could be like his father and do some good. To make his mark on the world, and to help as many as he could. He look down at the snoozing Dracomon and knew which choice to pick.

"When do I start."

Bill let out a wolfish grin at that before taking off his hat and pulling out some papers. Alvis stared dumbfounded at that, while Samuel could only let out an exasperated sigh at. Clearly he was used to the eccentricities of Bill, before him and Alvis gazed down at the forms in front of them.

"Ya' signing up forms," explained Bill as he finished his tea. "Ah'll be seeing ya' soon Alvis. And thanks for the tea, Sammy."

Samuel passed his son a pen and stood up before extending a arm out to Bill, "I'll see your way out."

Bill tipped his hat to Samuel in thanks before looking over at Alvis, who had begun to fill the forms. "See ya' soon, kid."

"See you soon Mr.-"

Bill clicked his tongue.

"- Bill. And thank you for the opportunity."

Bill smiled over at Alvis, "ya' ain't got no one to thank but ya'self. You an' ya partner there," he nodded at the now woken Dracmon. "I'll see ya' around."

With that Bill followed Samuel on his way back to the door, as he did he couldn't help but look around the house that Samuel had retired to after his days as a Digital officer. It is was a sweet enough little home and Samuel had been making money for himself. Judging by the various bits of motorbikes and such he reckoned that Samuel went back to his mechanic ways.

Just before he made it to the door, Bill noticed an old photo from the days of graduation. He couldn't help but let out a tired smile when he saw the old figures from the past. Himself, Eres, Samuel, all dressed up, grinning with happiness that the work was all worth it. Bill couldn't help but shake his head at that the old memories as he looked at that photo.

"They were good times," Samuel said, snapping Bill out of his thoughts. "And I don't regret those days."

"Just the outcome?"

"Yes, just that." Samuel looked so lost for a second and then his gaze cast onto the room where he son was sat and he heard him chat with Dracomon, who sounded positively giddy. "I'm so proud of him, I always have been. And to see him and Dracomon walk the same path as we once did is so wonderful."

Bill nodded but could sense the unease, "but?"

Samuel stared at his old comrade in the eyes. "Keep an eye on him for me. For old times sake, please."

Bill gave an incline of the head before letting out a yawn, "ah' overstayed ma' welcome ah' think. Thanks for the tea."

The pair clasped wrists just like in the old days. "Look after yourself, Bill."

"Ya' know me, Sammy. Ah' always do."

Samuel shook his head, the makings of a smile on his face. Bill walked down the step of the door and onto the street path. He raised his hand giving Samuel a wave before disappearing off into the night. Samuel let out another sigh.

"Hey dad!" Called Alvis, his voice, brimming with excitement, from the living room. "I've started on the forms but there's a bit here I need your help for. When should we finish it?"

"Tomorrow champ," responded Samuel, as he looked out onto the street. "It's been a long day and I think they can wait."

With that Samuel closed the door and calm set itself across the street once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, a bit of talky one. And meeting a few of the teachers of the Analog DTA.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and feel free to review! Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter Three: To The DTA

**Chapter Three: To The DTA**

Alvis couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe all that had happened over the past day. He survived a gang robbery, met a Digital officer and now had officially signed up to go to the DTA and learn so he too could become one. Dracomon was likewise excited, ready and eager to see new sights and new people.

This morning the Koh household filled in the papers left to them by Bill, and sent them off. Only to realise that the DTA begins in two days, leaving them to panic in a rush to find an get everything need. And to make matters worse Analog City was always busy when it came to shopping, Digimon and people crammed the streets to get their shopping done. Samuel gave his son a list of all that was needed and sent the pair off.

Alvis had never been this frantic in his life, not even when him and Dracomon annoyed that Shellmon once at the beach. Man, that was a crazy holiday.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Yelled Dracomon, as he made his way through the street. "You're dad said we need like fifty notebooks!"

"Four, Dracomon," corrected Alvis, as he trudged after Dracomon, his own arms filled with shopping. "He said four."

"For what?"

"No the number dingus," Alvis responded, shaking his head. "We have four notebooks for the four subjects."

"Oh," Dracomon said, he looked up at Alvis eyes wide and bright. "What are the four subjects?"

Alvis grimaced in annoyance, "dad said that would be a surprise."

Dracomon snorted, "like this isn't surprise enough."

He was right of course. All of this was a surprise, never in his life did Alvis think him and Dracomon would be doing this. A chance to be a hero, to help others. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. But he did feel the sudden weight of all that was happening, he was being thrown in the deep end.

Dracommon looked up and noticed the slight look in Alvis' eye. The years had taught Dracomon of the ticks and traits of his human friend, and it was very easy to read him when you knew that. Dracomon reached up and took some of the shopping that looked to be bursting from Alvis' arms, before giving him a slight nudge with his head.

"We've got this, Alvis," he said, as Alvis looked down at him. "You and me, we can take on anything DTA throws at us."

Alvis smiled and nodded at his old friend. The pair of them have been through plenty together, they can take on anything. Unfortunately, Alvis was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the another boy carrying books until the pair collided with each other.

The boy was built like a truck, broad shouldered like a bull. His hair was a dirty black, pieces of soot seemed to be in it. He wore what look like blue mechanical overalls and dark brown boots. His face was chiseled and somewhat handsome if not for the piercing grey stare he was now giving Alvis. His lips scrunched up in anger and with one ham fist he grab Alvis by the collar of his shirt.

 _This feels familiar,_ Alvis thought as the teen dragged him to eye level.

"Hey man, sorry I wasn't looking," Alvis apologised, raising his hand to keep Dracomon calm. "Got a bit distracted in the shopping."

"He said he's sorry," spoke a rusty sounding voice, behind the teen. "Maybe we should let him go on his way, Fredrik."

Alvis looked over the teen, Fredrik he assumed, shoulders and saw a Digimon. It looked just like a gear, its red eyes bright and attentive. There were countless gears built into its body, and the gears are constantly rotating. The clunking that accompanying it were constant. One of the eye holes for its face was a circle while the other a star. It looked on at the pair with worry.

"He made me drop my things Hagurumon, " Fredrik grumbled back at the Digimon. "He's getting in a officer-in-training's way."

"But we haven't started yet." Came the quiet response, which got an annoyed look from Fredrik.

Alvis' ears flickered at that and he quickly realised that this Fredrik was in the same boat of him. Last minute shopping before before the semester began at the academy. Though Alvis did just find out yesterday he was actually going, so what was this guy's excuse?

"Officer-in-training, huh?" Alvis said, getting the attention of Fredrik and Hagurumon. "No kidding, me too. I'm really am sorry about the books, I can help you pick them up if you want."

The boy scoffed at that before giving Hagurumon a disbelieving look, "this kid thinks he's an officer-in-training. You heard that, Hagurumon?"

"I mean it's not that crazy," Hagurumon said, looking back and forth at the two. "I don't we're not the only ones doing last minute shopping."

Hagurumon cast a nervous look at Dracomon, who's eyes had slowly become slitted. "I think we should go Fredrik. He apologized and offered to help, he doesn't deserve this." He then hovered down close enough to to Fredrik's ears and spoke so low that Alvis almost didn't hear him. "That Digimon right there looks pretty tough too. C'mon, let's just go."

Fredrik gave Alvis a good long stare, and he looked around noticing that a few people had stopped and watched to see how this would all play out. Some were whispering to each other, but the most worrying thing was the Digimon this kid had with him. It looked at Fredrik in a constrained anger and like Hagurumon said look pretty tough, which was accentuated by the aggressive look in its eyes.

With a growl Fredrik dropped Alvis, before pointing a finger at the boy. "I'll settle this with you at the academy. That is, if you're telling the truth. See ya later wimp."

With that Fredrik scooped up the drop books, before kicking Alvis' around making more difficulty for him to pick them all up. With that he stomped off into the crowd, many parting ways for him. Hagurumon looked down at the pair before mumbling an apology and set off after the teen. Dracomon walked over to Alvis, having already picked up a few of the books and shopping they dropped.

As he handed them to Alvis, Alvis noticed the slitted pupils had dilated once again. Dracmon grumbled as he dusted Alvis off, "what a jerk. You should've let me at him."

"And would I tell dad?" Chuckled Alvis, and he picked up himself up off the ground as he looked in the direction Fredrik trudged off in. "But you're right, what a jerk. Something else to look forwards to now I guess."

"Yaaah," came the sarcastic response from Dracomon, as he clapped his claws together in excitement.

Alvis grumbled as he picked up and made his way through the crowds. Just what he needed, a bully wanting for him when he got to the academy. Just his luck, no friends yet but he's got that brute waiting out for him. Still Hagurumon didn't seem so bad and Alvis found himself wondering how a Digimon like that ended up with a brute like Fredrik.

Such thoughts were pushed aside as Avlis and Dracomon continued their walk through the city, Alvis checked his list and saw that the pair had everything they needed. Guess it was time to head home and pack bags, it was time to get ready for school.

And so the pair marched back up the to their house, and unlocked it. Dad was our at the garage doing work and wouldn't be back until later to drop the pair off at the airport to be seen off to the academy. The pair quickly entered the house and place down the shopping before running up the steps.

The pair bursted into Alvis' room , and looked about it. It was a fairly large room, and had the many nesscarites a boy of Alvis' age often had; they was a bed, a desk with a computer located at it, and a wardrobe - a fairly old and rickety one, given to Alvis as a gift from his grandmother. And, unfortunately, the pair could see the suitcases on top of it. The greatest prizes often came with danger.

Dracomon winced at that sight, this was going to end with someone getting hurt. Alvis likewise winced before walking up to the wardrobe and crouching. He interlocked his hands and look at Dracomon, who looked back with a befuddled expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" Grunted Dracomon, as he idly scratched his stomach.

"Giving you a leg up to get the suitcases," explained Alvis, as it was the most clear thing in the world.

"But I'm stronger than you."

"So here's a chance for me to work out."

Dracomon cocked an scaled eyebrow, "you don't want to risk it falling on you, do you?"

"...No."

Dracomon plodded over to his partner and wrapped his claws around his waist, with that he lifted up Alvis - despite his objections. And with the same ease of a child carrying a toy, he lifted Alvis high enough to get the suitcases. The wardrobe wobbled, and Dracomon planted his head against to keep it steady. Alvis mumbled angrily to himself and he planted his feet on Dracomon's shoulders. And as he tried to reach the two suitcases the wardrobe wobbled, he finally managed to grab the handle of them. Unfortunately, in his excitement Alvis yanked too hard and unsettled the entire wardrobe as he fell off Dracomon's shoulders.

Alvis managed to land safely on the bed opposite and the two suitcases bounced next to him. Let out a sigh at that only to see that Dracomon was having to deal with the wardrobe, as the awkward thing had fallen on him. Alvis knew that Dracomon was in no real threat from being crushed, it was more that Dracomon didn't want to cause a wardrobe-size hole appear in the wall from trying to put the wardrobe back carefully.

The poor guy didn't really know his own strength.

Alvis quickly jumped over and leaned against the wardrobe and Dracomon calmed at that. With Alvis here to act as a measure of his strength, Dracomon felt more safe about his strength. Together the pair slowly placed the wardrobe up back against the wall, and let out a breath of relief that they, somehow, did it with as little damage as possible. With that the pair leaned against the wardrobe, letting out soft laughs.

"We managed that," Alvis chuckled. "DTA will be no sweat at all."

Dracomon offered his claw, and Alvis slapped it causing Dracomon to grin. "Yeah Alvis, like I said you and me can deal with it all."

Alvis nodded before getting up from the wardrobe and opened the two suitcases, Dracomon followed and looked under Alvis' arm at the two empty suitcases. "Time to pack, huh?"

The pair quickly raided the wardrobe and everywhere else in the house for the supplies they needed. Clothes, and other supplies were quickly hunted down and stuff into the suitcases with a speedy inelegance. The pair's logic was so long as it fit it didn't really matter if they folded it or not.

One couldn't deny their logic.

The pair stared at the two stuffed suitcases which look more or less fit to burst before looking at each other. Alvis shrugged at Dracomon who gave a thumbs-up in return. They would be fine, the suitcases were made to carry a lot of travel wear. It was they were made for anyhow. And what was the worst that could happen, really?

The sound of the door opening drew the attention of Dracomon and Alvis, and the pair heard the sound of heavy boots against the stairs. It seemed Samuel was home, which meant it was time. Alvis drew in a breath, this was it. Time for him to take his steps into the world waiting for him out there.

Time to be a hero.

Samuel appeared at the door and he looked at the suitcases, "got enough?"

"In my personal opinion: yes," declared Dracomon, which made Samuel smile. Dracomon seemed to have that effect on people, it confused but he couldn't deny how nice it was to make people smile.

"By the Devas," said Samuel, as he wrapped his arms around Alvis and Dracomon. "I feel so old now. Seeing the two of you doing this, Sun above I'm going to miss the two of you."

Alvis muffled a response but it was lost to Samuel so he loosened his grip on the, admittedly, tight hug. "We're always a phone call away, dad."

"But without you, tech boy, here how am I going to use it?"

The trio shared a laugh at that. Despite living in the modern age Samuel was horrendous at using technology. The ability to answer a phone or move a mouse seemed to escape the former Digital officer. It seemed he was more at home with the rugged tech of a motorbike or a car. Something which Alvis didn't get, surely fixing a car was more difficult than a phone. But Alvis digressed.

Samuel clapped his son on the back, almost knocking him over and beamed down at Alvis. "Well let's get you to the airport, it's time for you to shine!"

Alvis and Dracomon nodded at the trio made their way of the room, with Alvis and Dracomon lugging the suitcases down to the car. Samuel looked about Alvis' room before letting out a smile and closing the door.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Fredrik angrily stomped through Analog as he carried his recovered things, brewing on the punk that knocked him over. Next to him, Hagurumon hovered quietly. Hagurumon watched on in worry at his partner's short temper, and his tendency to jump at the first sign of 'disrespect'. The both of them were going to DTA, so surely they must compose themselves in that manner. Still, it was better not to raise concerns after all Fredrik managed to leave without causing a fight.

Though despite his persona he wouldn't have anyway.

The pair walked down the back alleys of Analog and Hagurumon could only think about that Rookie with the kid Fredrik loomed over. It wasn't any Digimon he'd seen and did not look friendly in the slightest. Though if push did come to shove, Hagurumon would go down fighting if he could. Not that he'd want to. That Digimon had something to him, some edge that Hagurumon didn't want to think about.

He passed a glance at Fredrik and could understand why he was so angry, though. He'd been working blood, sweat and tears to get into the DTA and while the anger wasn't necessary he was stressed by it all, to finally get somewhere. And in all his working he'd forgotten about the books and so him and Hagurumon went on a frenzied last minute spree, in order to get ready for the DTA.

Hagurumon's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bin being knocked over, the clang echoing through the alleys followed by some mad cackling. The gear Digimon flinched at that sound, while Fredrik merely laughed at the sight of his Digimon partner getting shaken up over nothing.

Then another clang, and now Fredrik titled his head in confusion, he looked by the way he walked and saw there was no-one there. He looked to where he was going and there was likewise no-one. Another clang coming from the upcoming alley to the left. Fredrik then got a look on his face, the one that said "we should totally investigate that no at all creepy sound."

Hagurumon did not like where this was going.

"W-we should get going," said Hagurumon, his pupils wide with fear and he shook with fear. "We shouldn't stick around here."

Fredrik shook his head, "c'mon, let's go see what that was."

"I'd rather not."

"You'll be fine. I'm here to protect you after all."

"That's what worries me."

With little room to debate, the two of them made their way down the alley to see something rummaging about a bin, rubbish being tossed over its shoulder. It was a Digimon, Fredrik could make that much out. It had a large, bulbous head with with antenna sticking from its head. An odd yellow frill could be seen around its neck, and it had two thin lims. It lacked legs and instead had many tendrils in its place. It was a bright purple, and was currently mumbling to itself. It was a Keramon, and Hagurumon winced as they had a bad reputation as troublemakers.

"Hey!" Fredik yelled out, "What do you think you're doing?"

The Keramon turned to look at the pair, bits of tech dropping out of its mouth, "I'm looking for something. Don't interfere, chubby."

"Chubby!?" Fredrik yelled in anger, and stomped towards the Keramon.

"Oh boy," whispered Hagurumon to himself, Fredrik was on a short string today and was aching to take his anger out on something. Though this Keramon probably wasn't the best choice to go for.

The Keramon let out a bubbly cackle at the advancing teen and then blow up its cheeks comically, and stuck out its large, pink tongue. "Tubs Mcgee!"

It cackled louder at its own joke as Fredrik grabbed it by the neck. Keramon let out a wild whoop at that and didn't even seem at all bothered by the grip Fredrik had around its neck. Its great green eyes stared into Fredrik's own grey ones, and its gaze seemed to only anger Fredrik more. He raised a fist in anger and the Keramon wagged a finger at that, as if in warning. Fredrik gritted his teeth at its playful ways while the Keramon's Cheshire cat grin grew larger with glee.

"And why shouldn't I pummel you to a pulp for that?" Asked Fredrik.

The Keramon didn't answer it instead opened its maw and Fredrik quickly threw it to the ground as he quickly realized what it was planning. "Bug blaster!"

A ball of purple energy surged out its mouth like a cannon shot and spiralled into the sky, a few onlookers noticed it but simply shrugged it off - back alley Digimon confrontations weren't exactly uncommon in such a large city. Hagurumon tackled the Keramon before it could let loose a second shot at Fredrik, who had grabbed the bin's lid as a shield. The Keramon let out a whooping laugh at the violence. Using its tendrils, it wrapped them around Hagurumon and smashed him into a wall, dazing the gear Digimon.

Keramon let out another mad laugh, almost falling over in glee. "Now you're talking my talk, chubs!"

Fredrik swung the bin lid at the Keramon, fueled by anger and lacking precision. It slid under the swung and wrapped itself around the arm, before clasping its thin arms around Fredrik's neck like a demented piggyback ride. Fredrik bucked like a wild animal and it cackled louder at that. Hagurumon went to help him, but was forced to dive at the sound of another Bug blaster, which surged right at Hagurumon. Fredrik used his free hand to turn its head as it powered the next blast, causing it to just miss the gear Digimon - much Hagurumon's palpable relief. Keramon looked down in anger at the boy, who merely glared daggers back. And Keramon smashed their heads together before reeling backwards in pain. It let out angry squeaks of pain at the failed headbutt.

It seemed Fredrik had the thicker skull.

In a small instant, its grip on Fredrik slackened enough for the teen to get his free arm underneath the tendrils and he began to pull. Keramon noticed this and opened its jaw in anger, but Hagurumon smashed himself into its head, causing it to knock back into the wall. Fredrik managed to pry himself lose, before grabbing the tendrils and whipped the Keramon around his head before sending it flying into the bin it was plundering. It bounced off the bin before falling straight into the thing. Fredrik smirked at Hagurumon, as they could hear its groans from inside the bin.

"This is over," he yelled at the bin, while Hagurumon spun its gears in pain. "You're done?"

"Tap out! Tap out!" Came the cry from the bin, which caused Fredrik to smirk as he turned to walk away. "You guys can tap in."

Fredrik paused.

And Hagurumon didn't like the sound of that. "Tap in?"

A slight chittering drew the pairs sight upwards and they gazed back at a dozen eyes. It appeared during their brawl they drew the attention of a group of Tsumemon and Keramon. The Tsumemon looked like a cross between a jellyfish and a claw-like hand. A single bright, orange eye was centered at their pink jellyfish head and their feelers were tipped with claws, as well as two small antenna stuck out of their head. A dozen angry eyes looked down on the pair.

"You're done?" Crowed the Keramon, still in the bin.

Hagurumon turned to Fredrik, "now Fredrik I know this isn't your style. But I think it's time for a tactical retreat."

"Those who fight to runaway, live to fight another day," agreed Fredrik with a nod.

With that the pair began to run down the alley as fast as they could, Hagurumon quickly grabbed the bags that Fredrik dropped in his mouth before following after his human partner. Behind them they could hear the Tsumemon laughing, but loudest was the Keramon. Still, it was better to swallow one's pride then get stuck in a fight that they would very much lose.

The pair ran down - or in Hagurumon's case floated - the alleys of Analog, the sound of laughter slowly faded, and they came to a stop. Fredrik was breathing heavy from the running and the fighting, and he looked up at Hagurumon.

"Hagurumon," he rasped, catching the gear Digimon's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home."

"Yeah. Let's."

* * *

 _At the Airport_

Analog's DTA was only accessible by either plane or boat, the authorities decided that it was better to have the academies on a sort of island where all form of Digimon could survive. Both for those Officers-in-training and their partners and for the wild Digimon that lived there. And so, it was from the airport that Alvis and Dracomon where going to get to the academy.

Samuel's car pulled up outside the airport and Alvis marked many in the same boat as him. Those saying their farewells to their parents. Dracomon practically leaped out the car in his excitement, quickly throwing the boot up - as well as momentarily lifting the backend of the car.

"Careful!" Yelled Samuel, turning his head to look at Dracomon. "This thing has enough dents."

Dracomon let out a nervous grin, and Alvis left the car to help the dragon Digimon grab the bags. As the pair took the bags out the pair heard the car honk and saw Samuel with window down. Work unfortunately called and he was unable to see the pair off as much as he wanted to.

From the window he handed Alvis two tickets, he gave them a pointed look. "Don't lose those else I'll have to come back to pick you up. And let's face the car might not survive that."

Alvis laughed, "I won't."

"Don't give them to Dracomon neither."

Alvis laughed at that too.

Samuel let out a proud smile, before honking his horn to get Dracomon's attention. Dracomon snapped out of the daydream he was having and bounded over to the car. Samuel patted Dracomon on the head, and scratched the dragon Digimon under the chin, causing him to thump his leg like a dog.

Samuel smiled at Dracomon before nodding at Alvis. "Look after him. You hear me?"

Dracomon saluted, "loud and clear!"

With that Samuel checked his watch before nodding at the pair. He began to drive away, leaving the pair stood at the airport. Alvis and Dracomon watched him go, it was time to begin properly. No more dad to keep the pair on their path. It was time for them to choose.

"Best of luck!" He said, as he began to drive away.

Alvis and Dracomon waved as he drove away, "I'll make you proud dad!"

"You already have!" Came the response.

Dracomon and Alvis waved until the car disappeared onto the roads, Dracomon looked up at Alvis, his tail wagging with excitement. "C'mon! C'mon! We don't wanna miss the plane"

In his excitement Dracomon ran into a in a leg in his run to the entrance. Alvis clasped a hand to his face in embarrassment and soon recognised the figure. The leg which ended with a familiar boot. One with a spur, Dracomon looked up and noticed the familiar toothy grin of Bill Kreeley.

"Ya' gotta watch ya'self, gator." Chuckled the cowboy. "Elsewise ya'll end up running into somethin' worse than me."

Alvis ran up to the recovering Dracomon. "Bill!"

The cowboy nodded at Alvis. "Well if it ain't the up an' coming star. Fancy meeting ya' here."

"Fancy that," smirked Alvis. "Where's Deputymon?"

"Ah" Bill groused, waving a hand. "Lucky boy. Got ta' stay in bed, as me for me ah' got ta' make sure we leave none behind. But it looks as if ya' tha' last one." The cowboy shook his head. "Back in ma' day ya' arrived on time or we fed ta' the Allomon."

Dracomon giggled, "did you just say back in my day?"

Bill rolled his eyes at that before nodding to where the air transport to the DTA was. It looked like a cross between a plane and an airship, and Alvis could make out many others boarding it.

"C'mon on then Alvis," said Bill. "Time for ya' to begin."

Alvis nodded and the three of them made their way onto the the airship, with Alvis handing the two tickets to the attendant at the gate and with Bill handing his own. With that Dracomon and Alvis found a seat, and Bill decided to to lay across the one opposite. He pulled his cowboy hat over his eyes and began to snore lightly, while Alvis and Dracomon stared out the window.

Ready to begin the journey to the DTA.

* * *

 **A/N: Some new characters and a small fight scene for you all to enjoy.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to drop a review as they're appreciated and enjoy your day!**


	4. Chapter Four: New Faces

**Chapter Four: New Faces**

Alvis slipped off his seat as he watched Dracomon pushed himself against the window, comically squishing his long snout against the glass of the window. The Digimon was so close to the glass that his breath began to fog it up, watching with wide eyes at the upcoming DTA. Alvis walked up alongside his partner and his breath was likeiwse stolen from him as he stared on at the sight of the DTA, it was like nothing that he had ever seen.

It was a great mixture of a castle and a spire; it pointed regally to the sky, and around the many towers Digimon flew. It was like a medieval castle brought to the modern age as upon the many walls great turrets could be seen. Dracomon tilted his head at the sight of that, confusion etched across his face. Why were such defenses needed? Dracomon could even make out the sight of a few warships around the school itself. He looked up at Alvis in confusion, who simply let out a shrug in turn.

Suddenly the airship jolted, and from where he was laid Bill suddenly woke with a start, slipping off where he slept with a yelp. "Gosh darn it to heck!"

There was a thud as he hit the floor which was then followed by a loud groan.

Dracomon walked over to where he laid looking down at the Digital officer, "Mr. Bill what's with all the guns and stuff?"

Bill grumbled as he stood up, gently pushing Dracomon to one side so he could look to where the dragon Digimon was pointing. Bill placed his own face against the glass before letting out a smile.

"Just admiring tha' defense were ya'?" He asked, looking down at Dracomon. "Ah' had a bit of ah' say in what goes where, ya' know."

Dracomon was still confused, "but why are they needed?"

"Ah," said the cowboy, a knowing smirk to be found on his face. "That'll be 'cause of the wild Digimon. We get all sorts of Digimon on ah' island. Some good and some bad, and tha' bad ones can be a nasty to threat ta' those not ready for them. Best ta' keep prepare just in case." The cowboy shrugged one shoulder. "Despite it all, ah' can't help but be taken back by it all."

Alvis nodded eagerly as he stared on at the great structure. "It's really impressive!"

Bill nodded and suddenly the airship came to a jolting stop, it seemed that they had landed. Alvis and Dracomon grabbed their bags. The pair were followed by Bill, who trudged behind them grumbling still about his head and how little sleep he got. Soon the trio got off the airship and look about the busy crowds of teens and their Digimon. Bill scanned the crowd before letting out a sigh.

"Gotta disappear, kid," he announced as he gestured to the crowds. "Clearly ah' got a lot to get ready for this semester. Stay safe, kid!"

Dracomon and Alvis both waved to the teacher as he left, "Will do!"

The teacher soon disappeared into the crowd only stopping to give directions to lost students or simply to give an autograph to those bold enough to ask. Watching the departing Bill Alvis suddenly came to a realisation: he had no idea where to go from here. That could be a problem. He cast a nervous look at Dracomon, who seemed too busy to take in the sights of the DTA to care about such things.

"Hey," a cool, calm voice said behind them. "You're lost too?"

The pair turned to look up a lean figure. It was a boy, who looked just older then Alvis. He wore a grey shirt with a blue jacket over it. His hair was a bright blonde, and was styled through gel. He work matching blue trousers and red sneakers, and thrown over one shoulder was a simply rucksack. His eyes were a sea-green and he likewise wore glasses. Alvis nodded at his question, glad to know he wasn't the only one that had no idea what's going on.

"Hmph," added a more angrier voice, the voice thick with disdain. "I say we don't need them, Castor."

Alvis watched in a mixture of fascination and horror as six spindly legs suddenly appeared out of Castor's bag and began to climb his body. It was a Digimon, of course. Looked like a great blue-gray crab with red highlights across its carapace. Its left pincer was larger than its right and the claw itself had what looked to be scissor-like blade, that was sharpened to an edge that shined in light of the sun.

The boy, who appeared to be called Castor, looked over his shoulder before giving it a slight shake. "You're so crabbish, Crabmon."

The crab Digimon let out an irritated yelp as it clung to its partner's shoulders. "I don't like them. They haven't introduced themselves. That's too rude for my liking."

"That's because you haven't given them chance," Castor said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Sorry about him. So who may I be talking to, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Alvis Koh," he said with a slight bow.

Dracomon bounded up to him and shook his hand. "I'm Dracomon!"

Castor inclined his head to Alvis while he shook Dracomon's hand. "Name's Castor Mayne and the angry crustacean with a bitter expression is my partner Crabmon."

"I'm not bitter," came the response from Crabmon which he said somewhat bitterly.

Alvis stared between the two, the happy expression of Castor very much clashed with the sneer about Crabmon's face. He shrugged, this was no odder then Fredrik and Hagurumon. Or him and Dracomon for that matter.

"Soo…" Alvis began, not really sure what to say as he didn't have many friends his own age - even back in Analog when he was younger. "You have any idea where to go from here?"

Castor let out a hearty laugh. "Not a clue! But hey, two heads are better than one."

"And four is better than two," stated Dracomon, clearly proud by his maths.

Castor nodded over at Dracomon. "That guy gets it."

"You wanna trade?" asked Crabmon to Alvis, his voice seemed resigned.

Castor laughed loudly at that before motioning the small group to keep walking. The four of them made their way through the crowd taking in the sights, and the sounds and the people. Various teens each with their own Digimon made their way through the DTA grounds.

Alvis spied a few security forces: some wore armour reminiscent medieval knights and others reminder Alvis of the old musket militia. But most of the adults seem to be members of staff then members of the army, stilll it was a curious sight. And as they walked Castor talked, and Alvis had to say he was a fast talker. Not Dracomon fast but fast nonetheless. The group walked and talked as they tried to figure out the first thing to do at DTA was.

"So you're from Analog?" Asked Castor as the group walked - and in Crabmon's case carried - through the crowds of other students. "Must've been a quick trip for you."

Alvis nodded, "pretty swift, just quick hop from the airport to here if anything. Though I was of a bit last minute addition."

"I gathered. Hope you don't mind me saying but I saw you and Bill chatting. Family friend?"

Alvis winced and shrugged one shoulder, given how Samuel and Bill treated each other he wouldn't say they were friends. "Of a sort, I guess. So where are you from?"

"Cool, you kinda friends with Bill Kreeley," said Castor, in amazement. "Oh, as for where we're from me and Crabmon are from downtown part of Analog. You ever -"

"YOU!"

Alvis turned at the sound of the very familiar voice and the crowd of students began to part as the very angry form of Fredrik stomped forward. He pushed aside others like a bull and his gaze locked with Alvis who could only swallow down a gulp in fear as the angry giant teen stomped towards him. Behind him Hagurumon floated, its own face twisted in worry. Castor arched up a eyebrow at Alvis - clearly curious to how he got on the bad side of this newcomer.

"You've been making friends behind my back," Castor remarked, with a wry chuckle at the sight of a charging Fredrik.

Dracomon let out a low growl at the approaching teen, his eyes once again narrowed. "Not a friend."

"Nope," agreed Alvis at the sight of Fredrik who now stood in front of them with his arms crossed, a disdainful look on his face. "Never that."

"So the punk kid was telling the truth after all," Fredrik said to Hagurumon, who simply nodded - or more bobbed up in down in the imitation of a nod. "Who'd of thunk it, eh? Well, who cares really, you and I have unfinished business."

Alvis went to step forward but to his surprise it was Castor who made the first move. The teen stepped towards Fredrik and the pair were practically face to face. "Nah mate, you've got no business with him. You move on now."

Fredrik seemed somewhat put off by the new addition to the argument but didn't look as if he was going to back down. Dracomon took a step forward and let out a low whine, and on Castor's back Crabmon clicked his pincers threateningly. Hagurumon let out a low mechanical whine in retort but Fredrik merely continued to glare down at Castor. Meanwhile, a small group of students had come to see how this would all unveil, Hagurumon seemed very unnerved by the attention. But Fredrik seem to pay the crowd little to no mind.

He then looked past Castor to Alvis before grunting. "Ready to let others do the fight for you, huh?"

"No I'm not," Alvis said, as he gently pushed Castor aside to look at Fredrik. "I don't what your problem is but you need to back off. I faced worse then you and came out the better."

Behind him he heard Castor let out a short laugh. "Dude, have you been eating red meat?"

The retort caused some among the brewing crowd to let out a few laughs, something which clearly angered Fredrik. He let out a low growl and before anyone could react he threw a punch at Alvis. It was only quick reaction time that caused Alvis to duck out the way, and he stumbled into the dirt, he quickly held up a hand to stop the advancing Dracomon. Castor made to move forward until another figure stood between the two. It was a girl from the crowd who was watching the upcoming argument, and her face was wrapped in anger.

She was tall, almost looking Fredrik in the eyes. Her eyes were a bright lilac and her hair was black as midnight, which cascaded over her left shoulder and down her back to her rear. She wore what could be considered the cross between a biker outfit and school uniform. The skirt that she wore came down to her knees, showing of well-developed legs, clearly refined through constant exercise. Her arms were covered with two long black gloves and her left hand was covered in a segmented gauntlet. Alvis could make out the muscles on her arms, and his gaze drew to ample chest before looking away with a red flush. Alvis wasn't one to stare and his father raised him better then that.

Th newcomer crossed her arms across her chest as she looked Fredrik up and down. Fredrik sneered at the sight of being so blatantly judged and the girl simply scowled back.

"Real big man you are, huh," she said, her voice matching the authority she seemed to exert. "First day at the DTA and you thought it'd be best to pick a fight. Yeah, real tough."

Castor and Alvis stared at one and other. "You know her?"

Alvis shook his head, it seemed today was one full of unexpected surprises. Fredrik leered down at the newcomer, and Hagurumon looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. Alvis could understand that sentiment, he wish he wasn't here as well.

Fredrik poked a finger into the shoulder of the girl, and as quick as a flash she grabbed the arm before twisting him over her hip and sent colliding into the ground. A gasp went up from the crowd, and the girl planted a foot on Fredrik's chest causing the boy to let out a grunt of pain. Hagurumon looked as if he would intervene but a pointed glare from the girl caused him to think otherwise.

"So here's what's gonna happen," the girl explained, her tone like she was chastising a child. "I'm gonna let you go and you can walk away with your tail between your legs," she turned her gaze onto the crowd, and quite a few students suddenly found their feet or the clear sky more interesting. "And the rest of you are going to make your way too!"

Fredrik roared like a wounded bull. "Like -"

She dug her heel further into his chest causing him to wince some more, it looked as if Fredrik might protest longer but eventually he looked to the side avoiding the girl's gaze. He conceded defeat. With that the girl lifted her foot off Fredrik's chest, and the teen rolled to his feet before stomping through the crowd, with Hagurumon in tow. The crowd quickly disappeared, and Alvis turned to the girl.

"Thanks for that," he said, as he stroked Dracomon's head calming him down. "That's the second time I've had to deal with that jerk."

To his surprise the serious expression on the girl's face was now replaced with a beaming smile, she offered her hand. "Sienna Moss, nice to meet you!"

Alvis was once again taken back by Sienna's enthusiasm, he wasn't expecting such a intimidating young women to be so friendly. He looked her in the eyes and for a brief second forgot what he was about to say.

"Alvis Koh," he mumbled shyly, and Dracomon pounced up to Sienna and shook her hand like he did Castor. "Dracomon!"

Sienna returned the hand shake with vigor and Dracomon seemed shocked by her strength. "Nice to meet you too, big guy!"

Castor sent her a nod, "Castor Mayne's the name. And this here is Crabmon."

Crabmon didn't say anything and just continued to glare at Sienna. Alvis had come to the conclusion that Crabmon very much lived up to his name, and Sienna playfully pouted back at the crab Digimon. Which actually threw him off as he sent a bewildered look at Castor. It appeared Crabmon didn't understand humour.

"Moss, huh?" Castor remarked, stroking his chin. "Odd second name if you don't mind me saying. You from Analog or a bit father?"

Sienna shook her head. "A bit farther than that. I'm a Tribal, and mum and dad thought it'd be funny to have a silly second name. Moss, who has their second name as that?"

Alvis let out a gasp at that, as Castor let out a low whistle. Tribals were a group of nomadic peoples that lived in the wilderness of the World. Their tribes often worked alongside the more wilder Digimons to be found, and were known to be fierce warriors - after all they faced threats from both old age mechs and dangerous Digimon. Though the odd tribal sometimes came down to the city for work as their expertise with the more dangerous locations made such skills highly valued. But Alvis had to say he hadn't heard of any becoming Digital officers, but then again it did not seem that far fetched. In truth, it seemed the perfect profession for them.

Sienna noticed Alvis' look of wonder and sent him a wink. "Don't be scared, sweetie. I don't bite even if you do look delicious."

Alvis went bright red at that, he didn't have much in terms of experience with girls so had no idea how to respond. "T-thank you?"

"You're welcome."

Dracomon could only tilt his head in confusion at why his partner was now a spluttering mess. "Alvis, why are you so red?"

"That explains the fancy work back there," Castor congratulated, drawing attention away from the blushing Alvis. "Thanks for the assist but we had it covered. I was two seconds away from laying that guy out."

Crabmon rolled his eyes. "Liar."

Sienna laughed at that. "Oh, I could tell but I'm not a big fan of bullies so I couldn't help myself," she sent Alvis another flirtatious look, and placed a finger on her cheek. "And I couldn't let this one's pretty face get messed up."

Alvis stammered and choked at that causing Castor to grin, and Dracomon smacked his back. "Breathe Alvis, breathe!"

Sienna laughed at that as she watched the crowds looking for something and she sighed. "I go off to protect one cute boy and now I've lost her."

Castor stood next to her surveying the crowds, "looking for who? We could be of some -"

"Sienna!" Came a shrill cry and Sienna nodded to the leaping shape approaching the group.

"Ah, found her."

A Digimon was bounding across the heads of students towards the trio, getting many irritated looks and yelps in return and causing Sienna to wince in slight embarrassment. Alvis saw the Digimon and could say this much: it was adorable. It reminded him of a rabbit, with brown fur that that is striped with pink on its collarbone, paws, and the tips of its ears. Its most prominent features are its long, frayed ears and three horns on in its forehead. It landed right on Sienna's face and its ears wrapped her head.

Castor and Alvis looked at each other wondering if they should do something. Sienna let out a muffled response and she managed to tear the Digimon off her face.

"Hey, Lopmon." She greeted nonchalantly. "Found you."

Lopmon looked at Sienna angrily, "you just ran off without me. Do you know how hard it was to find you!?"

"Sorry," mumbled Sienna. "But look on the bright side we made some friends."

It was then Lopmon looked at the group and let out a shocked squick before diving into Sienna's hair in fear. Castor approached her slowly before giving her a reassuring smile, while on his back Crabmon could only scowl at the display.

"'Ey now," Castor said softly. "No need for that, we ain't gonna hurt you."

Dracmon nodded as he bounded up to Lopmon. "Yeah!"

Lopmon seemed to visible calm at that and clung to Sienna's shoulders before giving a small wave, "hey."

"See," said Sienna. "They're not going to hurt you."

Castor clapped his hands getting the group's attention. "Well then, now we have all these introductions out the way, Sienna I must ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you have any idea where to go?"

Sienna nodded and looked at the guys in confusion. "You don't know."

It wasn't a question, more of a statement of fact. Alvis gave out a helpless shrug, while Dracomon yawned. Castor scratched his head embarrassed, while Crabmon complained about how it was unfair that someone did know where to go and he didn't. Sienna nodded to the raised platform over near a great looking hall. Alvis and Castor looked at each, each silently accusing the other for not noticing it. Sienna rolled her eyes at the fact that the two boys hadn't realised that where they meant to go - despite it being obvious.

"The headmaster's gonna give a speech," she explained. "How did you two not know about this?"

"I was a last minute addition," explained Alvis, while Dracomon nodded at each word to back up Alvis.

Sienna nodded at that before giving Castor a stern look. "Your excuse?"

"I… didn't know?" Castor stated lamely, and Crabmon placed a pincer on his face in embarrassment.

"He didn't do his research before coming here. _Despite_ me saying we should." Crabmon said, ignoring the look of faux-betrayal in Castor's eyes.

"Stop snitchin'."

Sienna rolled her eyes again at that before nodding towards the platform where many of the other students were gathering. She then linked arms with Alvis as she, him and Castor made their way over to the platform. Alvis could merely smile up at the tribal warrioress, while Dracomon and Lopmon traded looks at that. And Castor let out a wry grin, as for Crabmon; he didn't seem to care at all.

As the group made their way towards the platform where others waited, Alvis made out the corner of his eye that another group of teens were gathering, watching something. Alvis looked at Sienna, who had her eyes narrowed other by where they were gathered.

"I swear if it's that brute again," she swore as she made her way over.

To the trio's surprise, the crowd were gathered around a young girl who was posing like a model on a runway. She look elegant, like she was born for the life of royalty. Not that of a Digital officer. She wore a regal blue dress, and her hair was tied into a long ponytail going almost all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were two different colours; one blue, and the other green. And by the look on her face, she was very much enjoying the spotlight.

Next to her was a Digimon, it look like a diminutive tropical bird. It was covered in an array of red feathers, its eyes were yellow just like the tip of its green beak. It underside was covered in an odd symbol with yellow and red feathers. And its wings ended with three claws, just like its feet. Alvis knew that Digimon was called Muchomon.

Castor sniggered at the bewildered look on Sienna's face. "Looks like we stumble into a right scuffle."

"What is this!?" Exclaimed Sienna angrily, catching the attention some of the crowd. "We're meant to be the next line of defenders. Not bullies, brutes and models!"

"Do you not know her?" Alvis asked, Sienna gave him a look and Alvis realised how silly the question was. Of course she didn't, the tribals' lifestyle meant that they didn't keep their ear to ground when it came to city news. "That's Hanna Rose. She's the daughter of the CEO of the Junk Factory. More or less a celebrity herself, if the attention didn't give that away."

"She doesn't look it. How does she dress so fancy if her dad runs a place called the Junk Factory?"

Castor coughed from where he stood next to the pair, "the title of the Junk Factory is a bit of a joke. An oxymoron if you will; as the Junk Factory very much doesn't make junk. Heck, I've heard they're one of the richest cooperation this side of the Great Sea."

Sienna nodded in understanding, realization now kicking in. "They make weapons, right. For the DTA and other security forces."

The two boys nodded and looked back at the girl, Sienna let out a grunt of annoyance but before she could comment further her attention was drawn to the platform where four figures now could be seen. It looked like it was time for the speech and for everyone to figure out what was to happen next. Sienna gave one more contemptuous look before walking off to where the platform was. Alvis and Castor followed her, but now she didn't link arms with Alvis, though walked close enough to him to be shoulder to shoulder.

If she wasn't taller than him that is.

Stood at the platform three figures, no doubt the head of staff at the DTA, could be seen alongside their Digimon. Bill stood with Deputymon, and the pair sent a nod of the head when they noticed Alvis and Dracomon in the crowd. With Jasmine stood a Digimon resembling a golden fox, it wore purple sleeves across its arms. Its hand ended with three fingers with three claws.

Next to Jasmine stood a balding, bookish man with a large paunch, who looked as if he'd been dragged out of bed and slapped his clothes on in a rush. His blue shirt was just tucked in and his large spectacles covered his eyes, while his white walrus mustache moved slightly in the breeze. His Digimon was smaller than most Rookie level but exuded far more power then any other Rookie. It had four spindly, spider legs. It look like a machine with two slender limbs ending with three large metal fingers. It's head was a glass dome where machinery ticked.

Finally, Headmaster Dunban marched up the steps and looked on at the assembled group of students, behind him came his Digimon, Leomon. Leomon looked like a cross of a man and a lion, and had the proud nobility that was to be expected of such a combination. It shaggy mane glittered in the sun and it looked on at the students in a bemused manner at its appearance. It looked like a true king of beasts.

Jasmine approached the microphone, catching the students attention. "Welcome all to DTA's academy, I hope you all had a pleasant journey. I am Prof. Jasmine, and the Digimon next to me is Renamon. And to my left is combat teacher, William Kreeley and Deputymon." Bill mumbled something under his breath, but Jasmine ignored it. "And to my right is Prof-"

"Doctor! I didn't get that PhD for the fun of it!"

Jasmine gritted her teeth, the sound made audible by the microphone, which caused Bill to let out a jackal grin. "Dr. Nathaniel Dart and Datamon. We shall be your teachers for this coming semester, to help guide you down your chosen paths and make you ready. Before we begin the Headmaster would like to say a few words."

Dunaban tapped on the microphone a few times before giving it testing blow. He nodded, satisfied that it was working despite Jasmine already used it which caused Bill to shake slightly with laughter. "It pleases me to see so many new faces here in my school."

His great eyes scanned the sea of new students. "And I want you all to know that I feel that you can achieve the best of your ability. But know this: I and my fellow teachers," he gestured to the staff. "Shall not coddle you nor shall we demean you by treating you like children. You are here to learn how to fight those threats born of both the Digital and Human world. Threats far older and dangerous then you."

As his tone changed, the other teachers gave sideways glances, as some of the students murmured in confusion. But Dunban bulled on. "These threats shall kill you if you are not ready but we shall make you as ready as you can possible be, for to do otherwise is a cruelty unthinkable. This is not a life of luxury! The path you have chosen is one of hardship and sacrifice for both you and your Digimon. That is the burden you have chosen to bear, so bear it proudly. For in the end we are all counting on you."

With that he stood back, nodding proudly to himself as the students gave a few unenthusiastic claps, while the other teachers did not at all look pleased with what he had to say. Alvis could only look up at the stand and wonder what he gotten himself into. He felt a nudge next to him and saw Dracomon give him a thumbs-up before mouthing: _We have got this_. Castor bumped his shoulder into Alvis grinning at him, and Sienna gave Alvis a wink.

Alvis steeled himself, he had Dracomon and people already willing to call him friends.

Like Dracomon said: they've got this.

* * *

 **A/N: New characters ahoy, and finally got to showing the core cast that we'll be following. And man, Dunban really knows how to work a crowd, doesn't he.**

 **Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review and have a good one!**


	5. Chapter Five: Talks and Brawls

**Chapter Five: Talks and Brawls**

In his office Headmaster Dunban sat down at his desk and weathered the glares of his fellow teachers; it seemed that they did not approve of his blunt speech, and felt it was their place to let their opinions known. Dunban levelled a look of his own, and next to him Leomon gave him a sidelong glance, curious to see how he would justify himself.

Bill sighed and Dunban met his gaze. "Ah don't often find ma'self questioning ya' so ah hope ya'll answer ma' question: what was up with tha' speech?"

"Indeed," added Jasmine, a scowl on her usually calm face. "You scared half those poor children to death."

Dunban grunted at that. "Good, fear shall keep them alive here. On their toes. If they weren't afraid then they were very foolish indeed. Too foolish to be having at my school, I can tell you that much for certain."

"Boss man," Bill said, pulling a hand down his face. "Ah get ya' stressed about the whole Rold thing but these kids deserve a bit of leeway. Take it out on tha' punks not tha' kids."

Nathaniel nodded and coughed slightly to draw everyone's attention. "They shan't be young forever, Headmaster. I have to say that you did come across a bit strong. After all, we intend to take every precaution to insure they see the end of their years here. And I must add in my long years here teaching here I've never seen you so blunt towards new recruits."

Dunban didn't seem at all perturbed by his fellow teachers accusations, in fact he didn't seem to care at all. Dunban turned his chair to gaze out the windows, frustrating the teachers further. Bill sighed again, typical Dunban really. Two spectrums; your closest friend and best boss at one point, and at the next you'd want to strangle him for how annoyingly blunt and unfeeling he could be. Still, there was a reason he was the Headmaster. But like them all he had his secrets. And his shame.

Jasmine cast a look to Bill, who let out a slight nod and step forward. Nathaniel reached out to grab his arm but Jasmine slapped it away. Leomon gave a slight shake of the head, fully aware of what Bill had to say. But Bill pressed on - though he found himself wondering if he would lose his career for what he was about to say.

"This ain't got anythin' to do with Eres, does it?" Bill asked, his harsh voice softened to point that it was barely audible. "It couldn't be helped."

The air seemed cold now, despite there being little to no change. Dunban didn't seemed to react to Bill's question apart from a light tensing in his grip on his chair, and Jasmine and Jonathan traded worried looks.

Bill seemed unconcerned by that however. "Ah' know ya' have mark that' kid, that and his tough partner." And the look on his face softened. "Does this have anything -"

The fist thudding against the chair arm was louder then any explosive, and silence fell again. Even Leomon, who was used to his partner's mercurial mood, seemed taken back by the cool mask of Dunban cracking. Even if it was so slightly.

"I can assure you all," the voice was tense and rigid, and for the first time in many years Bill felt afraid of Dunban. "This has nothing to do with my mood nor does Alvis affect my judgement. You are all dismissed."

Nathaniel made to leave but a look from Jasmine and Bill held him in his tracks, and Jasmine turned back to where the Headmaster sat. "We'll keep an eye on him."

"...Thank you."

With that the three teachers made their way out of the office, doing their best not to look at the back of the Headmaster's chair. Bill was the last to leave, and he cast one forlorn look at the Headmaster's chair. Before he too left, leaving Dunban and Leomon.

Leomon looked down, his eyes judging, at the Headmaster. "They're too good for you. I wanted you to know that."

Dunban barked out a laugh at Leomon's observation, the long years had made him used to the lion Digimon's blunt observations. "I know, old friend. I know."

* * *

Fredrik was not in a good mood at all.

Then again when was he ever. Still, that didn't change the fact that Fredrik has had a very bad morning. Between being thrown like a ragdoll and the Headmaster's speech, he was beginning to feel as he should've stuck to the family job. Well, it was too late to back down now he supposed. He was glad that as he marched through the grounds of the academy that students look away from him. It seemed that his earlier bout with the Tribal, had not ruined his reputation.

Next to him, Hagurumon look nervous - though there was nothing new there. Since the fight with the Keramon, Hagurumon seemed jumpy as if worried that the Keramon would somehow come back with a vengeance. That, or maybe his stand off with Dracomon had shook him up, Fredrik couldn't blame him there. That Rookie had something off about it.

Something which Fredrik could relate to. Despite this, a Stanz doesn't back down his mother taught him that much. No matter how great the opposition, a Stanz never back down from a fight and if they fought hard enough they would overcome it. Fredrik thought about his opponents; those three punks, all of them that had mocked them. Well, Fredrik would persevere, and the DTA would eat them up alive. Distracted by his triumphant thoughts, Fredrik did not see the small shape of Hanna until it was too late.

Fredrik managed to turn to just only hit the girl with his shoulder, and she quickly found her footing. Fredrik turned with a snarl, only to find a volcanic expression of anger on the small girl's face. It was like looking at a snarling Garurumon, and Fredrik's instincts told him to run. After all, he did just accidently knock into the heir of the Junk Factory. The finest weaponsmiths in the country and if not beyond.

But Fredrik would stand his ground, after being humiliated by Sienna, Alvis and the Keramon he needed some victory.

Hanna looked up at the giant teen, her lip curled. "Umm, I'm sorry but do you want something?"

"No?" Fredrik wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Then would you care to explain your actions, hmm?"

Hanna placed her hands on her hips and her tone left little room for argument from the giant teen, who was very much not sure how to deal with this girl. Hagurumon floated down to look the girl in the eyes, but before he could mutter out an apology on his partner's behalf she blanched at the sight of the gear Digimon. Now, that didn't sit well with Fredrik.

"Ugh! Get lost you… thing," she said to the floating Hagurumon, who's face became downcast.

"Hey! You leave -"

"Why don't you leave!"

Fredrik could only point at her in anger and confusion, with no idea how to react to all of this. Fredrik was not used to being talked down by a girl not even half his size. Meanwhile, Muchomon appeared between the girl's legs with two popsicles in its tiny claws, looking up at the stare off. It looked back and forth between the two clashing teens before tugging at Hanna's skirt.

"Hanna," it squeaked, its voice shrill and feminine. "I got you the popsicle you wanted."

Hann's face shifted to one of absolute delight, as if Fredrik wasn't even there as she clapped her hands together and looked down at the Digimon. "Thank you so much! Gosh, what would I do without you?"

Muchomon rubbed the back of the head, blushing at the compliment. While Fredrik could merely brood further over the fact that this spoiled princess of a brat that had just completely ignored him.

"Hey!" Fredrik bellowed.

Hanna rolled her eyes to look back at Fredrik. "You're still here? Please move along, I'm done giving out autographs."

With that she scooped up Muchomon, and with one arm wrapped around her and the other holding her popsicle, she walked off. Leaving only a dumbfounded Fredrik to gaped at all that had just happened. Hagurumon raised what passed for an eyebrow on his face as he turned to look at Fredrik, his finger still pointed at where the girl was as she walked away.

"So… she was nice?" Said Hagurumon, he really wasn't sure what to say in the wake of this encounter. He was use to either; people cowering in fear of Fredrik or them rising to face him.

She just dismissed him and walk off, and neither of them were really not used to that. This was the unheard third option.

Fredrik's face bagan to smoulder in anger, and Hagurumon mentally facepalm. Another enemy to add to an ever-growing list. Fredrik's irritable temper would be the end of him at this rate, and Hagurumon swore to his mother to insure otherwise. Though Fredrik did make it difficult promise to keep.

Still, this was no doubt going to be an interesting couple of years.

* * *

Alvis could only move about in fear as the trio, with Dracomon walking alongside Alvis while Crabmon and Lopmon rode their respective partners. The three of them made their way to pick the essentials - whatever that meant. And all Alvis could think was the Headmaster's speech replaying again and again in his head. He got this though, just like Dracomon said. They would handle this together. As he walked he could only let out quiet mumbles to himself, and Castor and Sienna traded worried looks.

"Ummm mate," Castor spoke up, catching Alvis' attention. "You alright?"

Alvis nodded, suddenly aware that he'd been talking out loud. "Oh yeah, yeah. I am the good. I mean good. I'm good."

"You were talking to yourself."

Dracomon, who had been plodding behind, perked up at that and quickly approached the three. "Alvis, you'll be fine. You've got me watching your back."

"But the Headmaster -"

"Argh, that crusty old lion was just being dramatic, Alvis!"

Sienna let out a soft laugh at that and noticed Alvis letting out a smile at Dracomon's proclamation. But she couldn't deny that the Headmaster came across… strong. That suited her fine however, a life among the wilder parts of Earth had honed her ability to rise to the challenge. Lopmon, in contrast, seem to be in the same boat as Alvis. Though it was no doubt a test, a test of will for those willing to stay.

She placed her hand on Alvis' shoulder, looking down at the young man. "Don't listen to the old geezer."

"He's the Headmaster, though."

She rolled her eyes at that. "Okay listen to him when necessary, but you've got not let it get to you Alvis. You seem the kind to rise to the challenge if your stand-off with that thug, Fredrik, was an indication."

"That was mainly Castor."

"Oh yeah?" Added Castor, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "I think your misremembering things or do you think I didn't notice you moving me out the way and you staring him down directly?"

"Yeah but…"

"Don't let Dunban get to you Alvis," said Sienna cutting him off, her tone soft and comforting. "You've made it this far fine, rise to his challenge and show him how capable you are."

Alvis nodded as that and Dracomon playfully punched him leg - though he may of done it a bit too hard. Before the group could discuss it further they noticed that two of the teachers, Jasmine and Bill, had reappeared after the speech. Jasmine attempted to get the talking students attention but it seemed no-one could hear her, Bill rolled his eyes and let out a long, shrill whistle.

"Listen up!" He cried. "We ain't gonna repeat ourselves."

He then gestured for Jasmine to step forward, and the other professor could merely roll her eyes. "I had this covered."

"Ah' could tell."

The woman harrumphed before turning to address the now listening students and behind a desk of assembled boxes could be seen. No doubt these essentials that were needed for the students.

"Attention students!" She cried, as she ignored the snide comment that they already had their attention from Bill. "Today you will be getting the keys to your dorms and more importantly your Digivices."

Now that did catch the students' attention, and silence quickly fell over the crowd of students in order for them to hear what was coming next.

"Now, while you recieve your Digivices today, just know you won't be able to operate them until you have you session with me." Jasmine explained, causing the students to sigh.

"Now less of that," the professor chastised, her eyes growing serious. "How would you like if your roommate accidentally caused your room to collapse due these devices as suddenly you have to deal with a house-sized Champion because someone fiddled with the buttons?"

"Happened once too." Added Bill, and Alvis couldn't tell if that was a joke or not. "But ta' add to ma' fellow professor, we will give ya' permanent control over tha' old device. When we can trust ya', of course."

Jasmine nodded at that before looking back to the students. "Today we will also give you your keys to your dorms. Then after that you are free to get a feel of the DTA and to rest your feet up. Tomorrow, we will begin your first day at the DTA."

With that said, the students began a long queue as they begun to get their own Digivices and keys to their dorms. Each let out a gasp of shock at being given their first badge of what they would become as Digivices was tech very few got the honour of owning. As for the keys it seemed each student would share a room with his or her fellow. Which led to confusion when Alvis approached the two professors.

Jasmine handed Alvis his Digivice, a bright red one, before biting her lip as she looked for a key. It seemed that Alvis' last minute application had thrown the odd wrench or two into the DTA's planning. Bill watched on in besument.

"Ya' havin a problem, Jas?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

Jasmine looked back in annoyance before turning to Alvis. "It appears that we are missing one key for you, Alvis."

"Sorry to be a problem."

Bill waved a hand. "Ah' don't be kid. If ya' couldn't tell we're very organized here at DTA."

"Indeed." Jasmine said, her glare buring into Bill. "Alvis, it seems that you will have you share a room with two others students. It may be a bit cramp but if it every gets too much please let us know."

"Who will I share with though?"

Castor quickly approached the three, having already gotten his key and may have overheard the conversation - or eavesdropping. "You can share with me."

The two professors looked at one and other, and Bill shrugged. "Seems like that problems been solved."

Jasmine pinched her nose as the cowboy's brusque attitude. "Quiet."

"Do ya' mean quite or quiet?" Bill asked, clearly prodding at the fellow professor.

"Both."

Alvis let out a small laugh before nodding his thanks to the two professors. With that he turned to follow Castor and Crabmon with Dracomon following him in tow. The group carried their baggage with them as they made their way through the dorms of the DTA.

Alvis walked up next to Castor. "Thanks for this."

"No problem," responded Castor. "I'm sure our new roomie will be fine with sharing with just one more. It'll be great."

"Cool," said Alvis, before he noticed the missing Sienna. "Sienna gone to her dorm?"

Castor gave Alvis a sly smirk, which caused the poor boy to wilt and blush. "My company not good enough?"

"It's not that -"

Castor barked out a laugh. "No worries mate. She went her dorm but she sends love and kisses."

Alvis playfully punched Castor on the arm, causing the glasses-wearing teen to laugh uproariously at that. And caused Crabmon to grumble in anger, as he was jolted from Castor's back. The pair finally arrived at their dorm for the years at DTA and noticed that it had already been unlocked, no doubt by their third roommate. Castor and Alvis looked at each other.

"Oh boy, a new friend!" Cried Dracomon, already glad to have made so many new friends.

Crabmon merely sighed. "Oh goodie."

And so the two opened the door to enter the room, only to see Fredrik stood there with his own box in his hands. Fredrik's eyes narrowed as realisation began to sit in for the three teens.

Alvis could only sigh. "Oh goodie."

He hoped Sienna was having a better time.

* * *

 _The Winter Tundra, Svell_

It was almost evening in the cold wastes of the Winter Tundra, a shrine-like location to be found within the frosty realm of Svell. It days gone by Svell was known for being a harsh land and from it bred a harsh peoples. But since the Convergence all such things had nearly been lost to history. The Winter Tundra was a cross between and abandoned village and shrine, once a place of great many peoples and Digimon. The decorum of the many of the houses harkened back to the old people of Svell; honouring the legacy of warriors and adventurers both. Now, only the mightiest remained: only they could stand the cold. There was little to pass for technology and the most advanced thing to be found would most likely be the half-working radio tower. Still, the cold kept the quiet and hid things of the past.

And that suited the sole occupant fine as quiet often meant peace which meant that few knew what she was guarding.

The sole occupant of the Winter Tundra was a great giantess, she was an ancient Digimon. And many Digimon that pass through the Winter Tundra often pay her tribute due to her heritage, and even the odd group of Tribals knew that one must respect her. She was an Ultimate-level but her sheer power made her capable of clashing with those of Mega - and even beyond. She was the one that enforced the quiet and any who disobeyed these rules was quickly ejected from the Winter Tundra.

With extreme force.

Speaking of the occupant, she was a giant. Almost as tall as a glacier and her appearance belaid her true might. She looked like some form of giant penguin that had been crossed with the old Kakigōri machines. In her two wings she clasped great clubs made of ice, and her eyes surveyed the small group of marching Mammothmon. She was known as Daipenmon, one of the Ten Legendary Warriors, and she had inherited the mighty ice powers of her predecessor.

That was something which had invited challenge from the many crueler Digimon that longed to see themselves lords of these two fused worlds. And the humans the slaves - or dead. Her mind drifted as she watched the Mammothmon, thinking on her fellows. The Ten Legendary Warriors were once not the only forces for keeping peace among those more vicious Digimon. Once the Royal Knights of Drasil did likewise, though they fell into disarray and in-fighting after the King's choice and death. They were also the Devas of the Sovereigns but they too had gone missing. Lost to some fate or another, and Daipenmon once heard that some attempted to aid humans in breaching the Dark Ocean.

She prayed that their end was merciful if that was true.

It had fallen to Daipenmon and her fellow warriors to keep the peace and to protect their charges, for fear of what they could mean in the wrong hands. Still, it was boring work and while passing Digimon and humans may talk with her, it was only in that - passing. Her power daunted even them. Made worse by the fact that many considered her and her fellows little more than myth, and with such belief came a loneliness. Though, that did come with the upside that she had little to worry about these days, the only threat often being a lone mecha.

And those tin cans broke with ease.

She heard a slight scuffling and struggling, and she turned to see a humanoid figure made of rocks approaching her, pushing rocks and boulders out the way as he made his way over. It was the odd little fellow who decided to stay and keep her company, it was Gotsumon.

"Hey Daipenmon," he cried, his voice almost not reaching her ears. "Lovely day today, right?"

She let out a smile at that, his sense of humour had kept her awake and thriving in the days she spent here. She had been trying to convince to go into comedy work in the cities, but he often refused.

She looked down at him. "Your jokes are wasted on these ears only you know that, I hope?"

"Makes them all the more special." He explained, with a wink. "For your ears only."

"Smooth talker."

Whatever Gotsumon had to said died on his lips as the sound of missile fire drew the attention of both Digimon, Daipenmon turned to see the herd of Mammothmon scattering as a lone mecha marched through the the herd towards her forgotten village. It looked like some cross between a spider and a man, six long legs punctuated the ground. While the upper half had a human-like build and a single visor for an eye while its long arms ended in three-pronged claws. Daipenmon could tell that this was no leftover mecha gone rogue, this was newly built.

Someone wanted her prize, but who would dare?

A monstrous roar tore through the herd and Daipenmon made out another shape among the Mammothmon, one that fell upon them in a savage frenzy, the mecha turned to the herd and let out a deep boom, catching the Digimon's attention. It mauled through the herd, a Mammothmon clasped in its jaws. It was half of Daipenmon's size but much longer in length. It looked like a dinosaur, like a cross between a tyrannosaur and a triceratops. It had deep red scales, and black scales criss-crossed it like scars. It's head was armoured with bone and was a charred black while spikes erupted from its crowns. Its claws were enclosed in gauntlets, and spikes protruded from its elbows and shoulders. The worse was its eyes which were crimson and blood-hungry.

It was a Greymon but Daipenmon had never seen one that looked so mad, it was a boiling mound of muscle and rage. It hadn't even let go of the Mammothmon in its jaws, even as it matched gazes with Daipenmon. The Mecha let out another whirring roar and suddenly flaps moved, releasing a horde of Keramon, which spiraled into the sky like a flock of birds. A chorus of cackling accompanied them.

Daipenmon now knew who heard mysterious assailant was, and she would deny him as she done so before.

"Move aside old one," a new, arrogant voice cried, and Daipenmon cast her eyes to the sky and made out the faint shape of a ship.

The ship hung in the sky, undaunted by the swirling snow storms that raged above. It was a mish mash of whirligigs, spaceship and a plane. It was large enough to carry a small army, which in truth is what it did. The pilot of that ship had clashed with Daipenmon twice before. He hoarded knowledge and from what he learned in his ventures he believed that what Daipenmon guarded held the key. Well, If he believed that third time's a charm then Daipenmon was going to disappoint him. Next to her she heard the sound of Digivolution, Gotsumon was drawing upon Daipenmon's own power and the rampant Data of the Winter Tundra to do so. She turned to see him now a bright silver, he was Meteormon now.

The swirling storm of Keramon's was almost upon them, raging above and cackling with mad laughter. While the Greymon and mecha just stood by, watching and awaiting orders from the ship high above. How like him to put himself out of harm's way. To watch violence like some lord over a gladiator arena.

"So then," the voice upon the ship remarked at Meteormon's Digivolution. "I take it you shall be standing in my way."

"As always," Daipenmon cried to the ship, clanging her great clubs of ice together in challenge.

The mecha let out a long blare and the Greymon matched it with a roar of thunder and Daipenmon wondered if its sentience was above those more bestial Digimon or it was simply as deranged as it acted. Meanwhile, the ship above was highlighted by the lightning as the voice roared down:

"Then prepare for combat! All forces, destroy these pests!"

"I shall deal with the big ones," spoke Daipenmon, making use of the precious seconds as the mecha and the Greymon began to advance. "The Keramon are all yours."

Meteormon cracked his neck, it was like the sound of rocks scraping together and he thump one fist into the other. "Fine by me."

With a whooping warcry he leaped into the advancing swarm of Keramon, and was quickly swept up into the living cloud of tendrils and maws. Daipenmon watched them take him into the skies, already she could hear their cries of pain as he knocked blow after to blow to each of them. She wouldn't worry to much as she trusted Meteormon to handle himself, already she could see some Keramon fleeing the sky brawl. She focused her own gaze on her two foes; the mech and the Greymon.

The three giants began to circle one and other as Daipenmon took in the Greymon. It was a Champion but a nasty looking one at that, and she could feel the raw power coming off of it. Before she had a second to think longer on a way of defense, the Greymon let out a bellow like that of some titanic swine and thundered towards her. Meanwhile the mecha made use of its many legs and began to scale the mountainside, whirring and clicking. She kept a look on it from the corner of her eye, mecha were tricky to fight if made for fighting a certain target.

She braced herself for the impact, as unlike the Greymon and mecha, while she had great size she was not very graceful upon her own feet. Better to let her foe come to her and punish him for his folly. She crossed her clubs like a shield just before the impact of the Greymon, and it crashed into the clubs like a freight train - roaring like one too. She gazed down at the Champion, shocked by its sheer fury and bloodlust. And it gaze up at her, digging its claws into her makeshift shield. Deep enough that it was actually getting stuck in the ice clubs, lost to its own rage.

Behind her, Daipenmon heard whirring and smiled to herself. With a jerk of surprising strength she swung the Greymon around, and with its claws still embedded into the clubs it could not free itself. With a roar she swung her clubs over her head, and smashed the Greymon into the mecha - which sought to ambush her from behind. The pair went down into a tangle of metal and flesh, whirring and roaring in anger. Daipenmon huffed and grinned as she felt her old instincts come back to her, those old tin-cans didn't compare to this sort of fight. Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

The mecha was the first to recover, and it let out a noise suspiciously like that of laughter and suddenly one of its arms fired a beam of lighting at the Warrior. Daipenmon slid against the ice, it was her element after all, and was able to evade the blast. The second arm fired out like a rocket and caught her around her throat, pinning her to the earth. She lost grip of her clubs and the mecha let out a blaring cry of victory. And as the Greymon rose to its feet it let out an evil smirk at the sight of her pinned.

Flames bubbled behind its shark-like teeth and it aimed at Daipenmon. "Nova Blast!"

It could talk after all.

Daipenmon jerked suddenly, and her terrifying strength managed to move the arm into the way of the fiery blast. The heat was nightmarish, as the napalm -ike blast burned through the arm of the mecha with the ease of a hot knife through butter. With the metal weakened it was child's play for Daipenmon to tear through the arm, before swinging the thing around like a flail and smashing it into the Greymon. The brute reeled in pain and it's collision with the mountainside caused an avalanche to fall upon the Greymon, while the mecha began to advance uncaring to its partner's plight.

Daipenmon heard the sound of a rocket, and saw that the ship floating above had fired a missile, it sailed towards her before attaching itself to the mecha. It was a new arm, sleeker and ending with some form of prod.

"You think I didn't come prepared?" The pilot of the ship declared, his arrogant voice ringing of the mountains. "You think so little of me, Daipenmon."

"In truth I think nothing of you at all," Daipenmon said to herself, the words barely audible above the raging storm.

Daipenmon quickly recovered her ice clubs, and stood ready for the mecha. It launched at her with a speed belying it gigantic size. She swung her clubs towards it but the mechanical legs pinned them to the ground. The mecha pinned her to the ground, and her flippers fought with its crushing claws. Suddenly the prod sparked into life, causing her to scream in pain as the lighting writhed across her body. Gritting her teeth, Daipenmon found some semblance of strength and open her own beak.

"Ice Crusher Avalanche!"

A veritable blizzard left her beak as she fired ice upon the mecha. In relation this thing simply let out a low boom, and a laser beam left its visor. A struggle of ice and fire occurred between the mecha and the Digimon, one that Daipenmon was losing. The mecha was unrelenting and she was not. Made worse by the approaching shape of the Greymon, which had now recovered from its brief burial. Daipenmon winced as the fire came closer to her face, and could only hope that she had bought Meteormon time to flee, and find some help.

Suddenly, the sound of something whistling traveled passed her ears before impacting into the head of the mecha. It was Meteormon, and due to his impact into its head, the thing slumped, and Daipenmon quickly grabbed her clubs just as the Greymon let out at roar and leaped at her.

 ** _A few minutes prior_**

"Your mum's a Vegiemon!" Meteormon roared in anger as he headbutted a Keramon.

The Keramon looked offended as it was sent spiraling out of Meteormon's view, its fellows making way so that it could crash into the mountainside. Keramon were cruel like that, uncaring towards their fellows.

Coupled with the fact that there were so many of them, the loss of that would very much not turn the tide of battle. After leaping at the Keramon horde, Meteormon had been dragged into the sky. Tendrils and maws lashed and bite him, and Meteormon retaliated in kind; punching and kicking with roars on his lips.

With a bellow Meteormon tore himself free of the two Keramon that had him caught, his feet landing on a field of Keramon. He stomped his feet on their skulls, as he ran through this living cloud. He couldn't miss, there was that many of the pests. From his vantage point, Meteormon could make out the battle of titans below. Fireballs spewed from the Keramon's mouths and Meteormon dodged away from the many blasts of energy. He jabbed out with his fists catching jaws and eyes causing a cacophony of pain to exploded from the cloud.

He could make out the shape of Daipenmon fighting with the mechanical monster. It had pinned her in place and Meteormon knew it could kill her if he didn't help. But how, he was only one Digimon. He couldn't stop that mecha, then a Keramon leaped down at Meteormon. He kicked it aside and watched it fall with speed. And that's when he got an incredibly crazy idea.

One that was bound to work, but first he needed to lose the flock of Keramon. He had the perfect move for that, and a smirk came across Meteormon's face.

"Galactic Flare!"

A wave of pure cosmic energy burst from his body, spreading across the entire swarm of Keramon. They cried in anger and fear as the energy sent them spiralling to the ground or fleeing into the snowy skies in pain. Now Meteormon began to descend, aiming directly for the mecha's head. It visor was currently locked in a energy battle with Daipenmon. Whooping with joy as he built up speed, Meteormon lived up to his namesake as he smashed into the mecha's head and directly into the Digimon acting as its pilot.

 ** _Present, inside the mecha_**

The Digimon had the appearance of a eight-legged spider, though there were clear differences to be made such as the fact it appeared to be mechanical. It was about the same size of a large lorry, and was currently staring at Meteormon in anger, as it was forced to leap away from the command throne to avoid being crushed. It was an Infermon, the Ultimate evolution to Keramon.

"So, you like to play games, huh?" It rasped at Meteormon, as the mecha slumped over and the sounds of conflict could be heard outside. "Well me too! Spider Shooter!"

It's mouth dropped as a gun muzzle appeared and deadly missiles were fired from it, Metermon dodged the deadly barrage leaping over scraps of metal that exploded in shrapnel as each shot. The Infermon cackled with joy as Meteormon jumped and ducked, explosion roared through the command throne at each missed shot. And each time he tried to form an assault on the Infermon, the sneaky creature would leap out of his way. It was fast for something of its size. Meteormon screamed as a shot hit his leg, knocking him down to his knees. The Infermon growled in satisfaction, before launching forward. Its limbs and head pulled into its body as it fired itself like a rocket, it seemed it wanted the kill to be up close.

It had fallen for Meteormon's gambit. "Big Bang Blow!"

Meteormon's right fist burned with the same cosmic energy from earlier, and it began to glow like a star. Infermon could not turned to avoid the blow and instead could only power on, hoping it hit Meteormon before it was too late. It was. The fist collided with the Infermon, and for a brief second the pair clashed.

Until, the Infermon was sent spiralling out of the cockpit of the mecha by the cosmic uppercut, screaming in anger as it went into the sky. Meteormon slumped over panting hard, exhausted by the combat. He winced in pain as his silver layer shattered away like a snake shedding skin, he was back to Gotsumon now. He had had taken out the mecha, which hopefully evened the balance. All he could do now was wish that Daipenmon was doing as well as he was.

 ** _Outside the mecha_**

Daipenmon reeled from another blow from the furious Greymon, the lost of its ally working in its favour. Now it was free to throw itself into the fray without having to worry about a fellow fighter. The pair were a rolling mound of muscle, ice and fire bursting from the pair in a flurry. The snow on the mountainside melted into water, and above the ship floated ominously. Daipenmon had lost one of her clubs, it was sent spinning from her flipper by a furious back-fist, leaving her with just the one club left.

The Greymon turned its tail, churning up the snow and smacked Daipenmon across the face with it. Daipenmon was sent spinning, knocked to the ground by the blow. The Greymon then grabbed the back of her head, lifting her before smashing her face into the ground. Shock waves coursed and snow flew from each smash to the ground. After the fourth collision, a large chunk of rock broke free from the impact. It broke on the Greymon's head giving Daipenmon a chance to regain some wit. She grabbed hold of her remaining club, and used it to prop herself up. The Greymon roared in anger, crushing rocks with claws in its rage. It turned its red eyes back onto Daipenmon, and flames licked out in between its fangs.

"Nova Blast!"

Daipenmon used her club as a shield as she walked towards her foe, the Greymon's eyes widened in shock as Daipenmon approached. Before giving into to its anger, and with it more flames burned out of its maw. It wasn't enough and with a roar of her own Daipenmon shoved him hard with her club.

Stumbling back, the Greymon didn't have a chance to defend itself against the club strike, and as it slumped away Daipenmon lashed out with a foot. Catching it in the jaw, the Greymon growled as it slowly fell back. It was running on fumes now, and Daipenmon pressed the attack. She lashed out with a furious speed, her club smashing against the Greymon's head, ribs and back. It yowled in pain but didn't give up; responding with savage kicks and crushing blows of its own.

But Daipenmon was ending this. "Ice Crusher Avalanche!"

The Greymon could only thrash in pain as it was struck by the force of a blizzard, tearing scales apart in its frozen onslaught. But before the finishing blow could be struck the Greymon was quickly taken up by a beam of energy and Daipenmon realised that during the combat the ship had been getting closer. With the Greymon now gone, Daipenmon watched as the horde of Keramon now flew back to the ship; carrying an injured Infermon among them as they fled. Daipenmon heard a whoop of joy and turned to see Gotsumon, and the forehead of the broken mecha.

Daipenmon pointed her club at the now descending ship. "Had enough Nullus?"

She could make out the human standing on the prow of the ship. From what Daipenmon could remember he was a young man, around his mid-twenties. He wore what looked to be a cross between a spacesuit and a scientist's gown, his hair swept over one of his eyes; leaving only single, yellow eye to glare down at Daipenmon. There was a lack of pity or mercy to be found in that eye, and she could faintly make out him holding what looked to be a microphone of some sort.

"Daipenmon," he said, inclining his head at the Warrior. "I thought I would drop by for a visit. But I had forgotten how poor a host you are."

"Me the poor host? Are you still upset that my charge still escapes your clutches with me here defending it?"

Nullus tilted his head in a momentary pause, his eye looking down on her. "I am a patient man, I can wait but you are failing. It was not hyperbole when I called you old, Daipenmon. Your strength is leaving you if this test was any indication."

Daipenmon shrugged at that. "And yet I beat your cocky underlings. The Greymon was a savage I'll give him that but he lacks an awareness of his surroundings, he had me beat a couple of times but faltered at the finish line. As for you mecha… well it seems you've neglected it have the head as well armoured as the rest of it."

"Hmph, then I shall have to keep note of this. Experience is often the best teacher after all. And like I said this was merely a test… for greater things."

Daipenmon did not like the sound of that, Nullus had been trying to get her charge for quite a while but it never occurred to her that he may have his eyes set on other prizes. The cockiness of her opponents now made sense, it was born of a high of fresh victory. The Greymon in particular seemed shocked that the Warrior was still going, like for another foe that was the coup de grace.

This was unsettling indeed.

"I take it this greater things are going to be kept close to the chest?" Asked Daipenmon.

The rogue researcher's face split into a wolfish grin. "Unfortunately. Though the option of surrendering your charge to me is always open. A path that will spare you pain if you chose to follow it."

Daipenmon pointed her club up at the ship, closer enough that she could smash it out of the air. Nullus didn't even flinch.

"No."

Nullus let out a theatrical sigh. "Just like the other one, so bound by duty. So rigid but that is your downfall. How many people know of my attacks here, hmm? How many know of our battles?"

Both of them knew the answer. Daipenmon was sworn to stay here, she couldn't leave and due to Svell's environment made news was very difficult to get out. Once she consider this an advantage but now it had become her detriment.

"If I decided to get help. To bring others into our little game?"

Nullus smirked, and Daipenmon felt something in her gut drop. "Now let's say if others did know of what you guarded, hypothetically of course. You and I both know the kind of people and Digimon that in this world. The DTA can only protect so many, it has its limitations I should know. How many do you think would die… or even kill, for that matter, for the power that you guard? How many innocents would be caught in the crossfire if this fell into the wrong hands, eh?"

Daipenmon didn't answer, she merely took lecture with a calm fury. Next to her, however Gotsumon watched on with angry eyes as this human dared to belittle one of the Warriors.

"Now, pray tell, if someone did managed to get your charge. There are others out there y'know; the Junk Factory has been hoping to expand their firepower, some notable Tribals clans that care little for bond of human and Digimon and malevolent Digimon themselves would be chomping at the bit to get what you guard. How terrible would it be for such powers to fall into those irresponsible and malicious hands. It serves us both well that no one knows of this; keeps innocents from getting hurt for you and keeps challengers from stealing what is mine for me."

Nullus let out a helpless shrug. "But this has gone on for far to long, don't you think?"

"And where are you getting at with this!" Yelled out Gotsumon, who was shaking with rage at this lecture.

"Your master is not unstoppable nor indomitable," Nullus said looking at Gotsumon, talking to him as if he was talking down a child. "She is out of options. She had no-one to turn to, and I am trying to offer a more peaceful solution. Let me take it without conflict. Face the facts, Daipenmon there are no other options for you. Give me what I want or I will take it. Maybe not today, nor tomorrow but soon."

"I have been here a long time," conceded Daipenmon, with a sad shake of her head. "A long, lonely time. The world changed so much since I've been stood here and I've wanted to see more of it."

The ship had floated down enough that Nullus could look Daipenmon in the eyes, he gave her a sympathetic look. "I've done my research, I know how long the years have been for you. How little company you have, but I can relieve of this burden. Do not let doubt druther your mind for it will only lead to failure; simply obey."

Nullus held out his hand and Daipenmon took deep breaths, she had to get this right else everything could go wrong. A plan formulated in her mind, perhaps whistleblowing her charge would not be the best answer. But like Nullus had said, she had little options left. She inhaled largely, and Nullus' face creased in confusion before his eyes widened in shock.

"Ice Crusher Avalanche!"

She aimed her beak skyward and a blizzard of snow erupted from her beak, the ship quickly flew into the sky to avoid the blizzard, or risk being crashed to the earth. The blizzard began to form a dome over the Winter Tundra, and with a sound like that of glass solidifying, a dome of ice appeared over the entire of the Winter Tundra. Daipenmon panted hard, that had taken a lot out of her. Gotsumon approached her worried.

"Are you okay?" He cried, his eyes wide with panic.

Daipenmon raised a flipper. "I'm good and better yet I have bought us time."

"Time for us to do what?"

Daipenmon shook her head. "Not us, but you. Gotsumon only you can make your way out of here I am too large, and I must stay to protect my charge - in case that scientist and his brutes get through. And I have something to ask of you."

"Anything."

Daipenmon nodded, she had bought herself time. She smirked as she could see the shape of the ship outside the ice dome. She wasn't out of this yet.

And outside the dome, Nullus leered at the shapes within. It wasn't for the claws he had built into his boots he would have been cast of his ship, the Skygouger. Still, if she wanted to play the long game he'd indulge her. The sound of heavy footsteps drew his gaze and he turned to see Infermon and Greymon at the end of the prow. Nullus raised a warped-looking Digivice and pointed it at the Greymon. It shape became smaller but it was still around the same size of the Infermon.

It was saurian in shape and had a large bulbous head, it's skin was a dark, burned orange. And its eyes were bright, violent red. The two stared on at their master, heads bowed in respect. Nullus turned his sight back onto the ice dome, as his own plans formulated in his mind.

"I trust the pair of you learned from the combat. I shan't have second mistakes."

The pair nodded in unison. Nullus nodded back. "Good, I will need you all honed to perfection. Especially for what is to come."

With that he walked past the pair, and gave a curt gesture for the two to follow him. The trio made their way into the bowels of the Skygouger, the wonder of the ship was staggering. Bright computers littered the corridors; each of them showing various statistics and data. The light of them cast long shadows on the wall as the trio walked. Soon they made their way into the command room of the ancient ship, and their was the control throne.

Nullus sat upon the throne,the thing rose above even the height of the Agumon, and he stared at the holographic image of Earth, he lounged lazily like some predatory cat. And idly, Nullus began to make slight gestures to the Keramon which flew about the place; fixing errant cables or simply waiting for orders. Agumon watched on in slight annoyance - he hated waiting. Infermon, in contrast, made his way across the command room plugging in various cables and barking orders to Keramons.

Aguman let out a let growl, and Nullus inclined his head. Curious to what his Agumon had to say.

"There's gonna be another fight?" Agumon grunted, saliva pouring from its lips in anticipation. "I love fighting, I do. And that penguin was a right good fight."

Nullus shook his head at Agumon. "Not for you. Not just yet." The Agumon let out a low growl in disappointment but Nullus paid it no mind. "There is still so much me and you need to discover, I have been enhancing my Digivice to new heights. And you and I shall explore your might together."

The Infermon coughed and walked over one of the computer screens, bringing up an image of the ice dome of Daipenmon. "And what shall we do about this?"

"Wait."

"Wait!?"

He raised a finger for silence, and the Infermon wilted under the hard glare. "Send a word to the Keramon unit within Analog. Tell them to locate whatever large amount of data they sensed. Then have them return, when the clouds break they will be a great storm indeed."

With that the Keramon swarm burst into different directions, each flying off to adhere to Nullus' orders. Infermon inclined his head before scurrying off through one of the tunnels above. And Agumon simply looked back to where Nullus was sat, a hungry expression upon his face. Nullus nodded his head, and the Agumon stomped off into the passageway down the ship, into its arena to fight. Nullus watched him go before closing his hands together as he stared at the ice dome. He would be denied no longer.

His time was now.

"I told you I could wait." He promised to himself, hoping that somehow Daipenmon could hear him. "And my moment is so, so close. Closer then you think, that much I can promise..."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for coming by and reading this chapter. This one shall be a bit longer to make up for the fact I'll not be able to update the following week, but I shall endeavor to return to this story as quickly as possible.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed the longer fight scene and the introduction of Nullus and his Digimon forces, as for the villainous Greymon I based his appearance of the movie Greymon. I hope you all like, don't forget to drop a comment and enjoy the rest of your day!**


	6. Chapter Six: Disagreements

**Chapter Six: Disagreements**

Sienna looked around her room. As soon as she got her key she made her way to her academy dorm - though she made sure to let Castor know where she was going. It would've been rude to not let her new friends know. Friends. She only been here a couple of hours and she already had friends, this is going better then she thought. Despite her confidence, Sienna couldn't help but feel out of place at this academy. She had rarely ever been to the city in her life, her tribe preferring to keep to the calm of the wild. Still, face every new challenge as it comes. That's what her mother told her when she voiced her own doubts to her.

Never back down and never surrender.

Lopmon leaped off of Sienna's head and landing on a nearby sofa. The rabbit-like Digimon soon made herself comfortable, leaning back on the pillow and letting out a satisfied sigh. The poor thing had almost fallen off three times in Sienna's rush to get to her room. The calmness and the quiet suited Lopmon - she was a timid thing. And from all the rushing about and meeting new people it seemed all she wanted to do was rest. And truth be told, Sienna could readily agree with that.

"So, what are your thoughts on where we'll be staying for these next couple years?" Asked Lopmon, which was followed by a sigh of relief as she settled deeper into her pillow. "If it's as calm as this I think I can live."

Sienna let out a small giggle. "Yeah, this'll do nicely. Though I wonder where our roommate's at."

"I hope they're not as energetic as you. My heart can barely take all your craziness." Grunted out Lopmon. "But given we're at an academy where we're trained to fight to protect others... well I won't get my hopes up."

Sienna let out another giggle at her partner's complaint. She set herself down on the sofa next to Lopmon and began to look around her new room. It was cosy - big enough for two. There was a television, a table for eating and Sienna could spy the other three rooms. Two bedrooms and a bathroom she guessed. It truth it was a lot bigger then what she expected, though living in a cramped tent while riding on the back of a Digimon may have played a small part in that. Still, while it was nice to take the weight of her feet she still needed to unpack.

Lopmon opened one eye as she watched Sienna get up. "Can't we wait five more minutes? This is really comfy and and I just got settled"

"Nope! C'mon lazymon, this bags won't unpack themselves."

"Urrgh!"

With an annoyed grunt, Lopmon threw herself off the sofa and picked up a few bags - though she had some difficulty with her small arms - and the pair made their way to one of the bedrooms. There was a desk, a wardrobe and a bed but apart from that the room was bare. It was no doubt that it was up to the students to customize the room to suit their liking. Sienna shrugged, fair enough really. The academy had already provided with them with so much; the oppurnity to help others, their own Digivices and even a large enough room. They couldn't be expected to handle everything really.

And Sienna didn't need someone holding her hand.

The pair began to unpack, with Sienna putting clothes in the wardrobe while Lopmon began placing utensils on the desk - pens, pencils and paper. The rabbit Digimon neatly stacked each item and arranged it a perfect position. Before nodding to herself in assurance. She then waddled over to help Sienna pack clothes into the wardrobe. The pair soon had their room done in no time and Sienna clapped her hands together with glee, which Lopmon copied. However, the pair's roommate had yet to arrive. And Sienna began to feel like she'd have to make a member of staff aware.

Sienna looked at the clock only for the door to open and slammed that the clock fell off the wall. It was only through Sienna's own quick instinct did she managed to catch it in time. She let out a grunt of annoyance as Lopmon quickly leaped onto her shoulders at the shock of the sudden bang.

"... I guess my hopes of a quiet roommate have been sunk." Lopmon grumbled, more to herself then Sienna.

Sienna shrugged as she took Lopmon off her shoulders. "Let's go find out."

Sienna walked out the room ready to meet her new roommate - only for a dour look to come about her face when she saw who it was. It was that pompous girl from earlier. The one who's father owned one of the biggest weapon cooperation on the face of the planet. Sienna tried her best to keep her face neutral as she stared at the girl and her diminutive bird-like Digimon. She was trying her best not to judge but given her earlier impression she didn't have a high opinion of this girl.

The silence went on for several seconds as some awkward stand off insured, before Hanna let out a quiet cough.

"Heya... I'm Hanna, you're roomie for these next couple of years." The girl let out a condescending smile at Sienna. "Though you probably already know who I am."

Sienna folded her. "Nope."

"Sienna!" Hissed Lopmon quietly, who was stood next to her. "Be nice!"

Hanna's lip curled slightly at the curt response from Sienna, but that quickly disappeared under a strained smile. "Well then it seems introdcution are needed then. I am Hanna Rose, daughter of Siegfrid Rose of the Junk Factory." She gave Sienna a courteous bow. "To whom am I speaking?"

 _What century is she from?_ Sienna thought in disbelief, was this some kind of greeting? As a Tribal, Sienna was well traveled and like to consider herself wise to the many ways people interacted across the world. Her mother and grandmother had many stories of the various countries and cities alongside how they acted. But Sienna had been caught off guard by this... ancient way of introduction. Though it would've of been rude to not return the greeting. And like Lopmon said it cost nothing to be nice.

Sienna awkwardly returned the bow. "Mine name is Sienna Moss?" She hoped she got the language correct.

"Moss!?" Hanna asked, her eyebrows rising in surprise. Contempt soon came across the girl's face as she looked Sienna up and down. "Let me guess. You're a Tribal?"

Sienna didn't like her tone and returned the growl. "Yeah, and what of it?"

"That explains your discourteous manners, as well as your ridiculous clothing." Sneered Hanna, as the Digimon beside her poke Hanna's leg.

"C'mon Hanna no need for that," it squeaked but its plea went unheard as Sienna took a step towards Hanna.

Sienna towered over the girl who barely came up to her chest but despite this Hanna didn't back down, instead she stiffened her back and met the fiery glare with one of her own. Part of Sienna couldn't help but be impressed that this spoiled brat was willing to stare down an annoyed Tribal but that part of her was quickly quashed by her anger.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Sienna growled, her arms folded across her chest. "I prefer something a little more rough and tumble over a dress."

Hanna spluttered in anger. "This dress has been designed for combat against all forms of Digimon, furthermore I think this'll protect more more then your hideous lovechild of biker's outfit and a bathrobe!"

"A bathrobe! This is what my fellow tribesmen where while we're out fighting rogue mecha and wild Digimon but I don't imagine you'd know anything about that! Too busy enjoying signing books... or whatever."

"Oof scathing, I do apologize for giving my fans the attention they deserve." Hanna sniffed curtly, before looking over Sienna's shoulder. "If you have nothing more to add I'd like to unpack, _roommate_!"

With a grunt of anger Sienna stepped aside as Hanna lugged her suitcase past her, her eyes brimming with barely constrained fury. Sienna tilted her head to avoid having to look her in the eye before she felt something tapped her leg and looked down to see the small bird-like Digimon that had shown up with Hanna.

"My name's Muchomon," she said timidly. "Hey."

"...Hey." Sienna sighed back.

Before the conversation could go anyway Hanna threw an annoyed look over her shoulder. "Muchomon!"

With that the Digimon dashed to follow Hanna into her bedroom which the door slammed with a shut. Silence followed as Sienna stared at the slammed door and mentally chided herself. Lopmon jumped up to her shoulders before leaning agiandst her head.

"That could've been handled better Sienna," she muttered, her tone annoyed but not overly surprised. "One day you'll bite off more then you can chew."

Sienna could only agree, as that could've gone better.

* * *

Hanna let out a frustrated sigh as she threw her suitcase onto her bed, Muchomon followed in hot pursuit leaping onto the bed next to the thrown suitcase. Hanna couldn't believe this! Out of all the people at this stupid academy, she ends up with a member of some wild tribe from the ruins of the old world! She gritted her teeth in anger at that. There must have been some mistake in deciding who goes where, surely the DTA knew about her family's bad blood with some of the tribes of the wilds.

A feud born of out those marauders trying to lord over whoever they could, claiming that they alone knew the answers to 'world peace' and that the Rose family were in the way of such a goal. Something which could only be rectified by killing them all. Hanna let out a shuddering breathe, well this brat Sienna wouldn't break her. Her father stood strong in the face of such contempt and so Hanna would follow his example. She took in a deep breath as she looked at Muchomon, the poor thing look positively distraught.

Least she had one friend.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She said, with a smile she hoped could pass for genuine. "She got under my nerves is all."

Muchomon placed a claw on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay? I know how all this can get to you."

Contrary to popular belief, Hanna was not a fan of all the fame she received as a the future CEO of the Junk Factory. She valued her privacy and her personal life and would prefer if everyone would try and stop sticking their noses in it. But she learned from a young age that wasn't possible, so she decided to roll with the punches. Until, this opportunity came knocking. It didn't take much to convince her father that she should learn to defend herself, these were turbulent times after all. Despite what many believed peace did not reign supreme and one must know how to defend one's self.

Also, in recent years many weapons of the Junk Factory had somehow found their way into the hands of ganglords and criminals which in turn led to a poor public opinion. What better way to get the public back on your side by having the future CEO train in defending the peace between Digimon and humans. Why he father practicality had her shipped off to the Analog DTA in no time - though that was most likely due to his own friendship with Headmaster Dunban. It was all going fine, until she met Sienna.

Hanna's teeth gritted. "Upstart punk! Thinking she's better then me!"

"You didn't have to snap back," Muchomon muttered to herself. Unfortunately for her she wasn't quiet enough as Hanna's gaze quickly snapped onto her and suddenly Muchomon felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Pardon?"

"Umm... all I'm saying is you didn't help your case by snarling back."

Hanna let out a grunt of anger. "You saw the look on her face the moment I stepped through that door. She thought she was better then me, who is she to judge me!?"

"All I'm saying is you didn't help the situation. Why not prove you're the bigger person?"

"Like that ever works."

Muchomon sighed as she plodded over to where Hanna had started to angrily empty out her bag, she thought of saying something else but decided against it. Hanna as clearly in a tense mood after her brief spat with Sienna. Better to wait it out until she had calmed down before attempting to make her see the other side. Muchomon shook her head as the pair work on the room in silence. Siegfrid had given Muchomon instructions on making sure she looked after Hanna and Siegfrid Rose was not a man you disappoint, especially given how the DTA were drilling him about the leaks of his weaponry - or the press for that matter. He wanted Hanna to be prepared when she succeeded him and for that she needed to be ready.

Which unfortunately meant that Muchomon had to keep an eye on her and keep her safe. Which is going to be extremely stressful given what the DTA has in store for its students. And poor Muchomon could do without the stress, though if it was for Hanna's good then she would bear it.

Though she'd rather hope things go smoothly, though today had proven otherwise.

* * *

Alvis could only stare in disbelief at the line that Fredrik had drawn across the room, while Castor seem halfway shocked and amused.

"You seriously think this is the best answer?" Asked Castor, his tone disbelieving. "We split the room therefore you don't have to deal with us?"

Fredrik considered for a moment as he traded a glance with Hagurumon before nodding. "Yep."

"Can't fault this logic," Crabmon grumbled to Dracomon who merely nodded in return.

"Fredrik, the toilets and the bedrooms are on your side," pointed out Alvis, somewhat embarrassed that he now ask. Now this stupid situation would never end.

Fredrik looked over his shoulder at the doorway before a confident smirk came about his face, it was a look of triumph. Alvis noted that Fredrik looked as if he'd won first prize at some DTA tournament not split his room in half over some juvenile sense of anger at his bruised pride.

"Ain't that a shame," he grunted.

"You've got the television too."

Fredrik raised his hands. "Sorry I don't make the rules."

Alvis rolled his eyes at that. "You just draw the line though. Is that it?"

"Yep."

Castor gave Alvis a jab with his elbow and nodded towards their half of the sofa. Where the remote for the television was, it seemed that the pair could end this stupid disagreement. Alvis returned a smirk of his own, if Fredrik wanted to play this game then he left both Castor and Alvis no choice but to tip the balance in the pair's favor. Alvis grabbed the remote and waved it back and forth like one would with their pet and its favorite toy.

"Hey, look what we just found!" Alvis gloated, it shouldn't felt good but it did. It was nice to get one over Fredrik - especially given the brute's obsession with jumping to violence. "Looks like we got a catch of our own on this side!"

Fredrik's eye darkened in anger while Hagurumon laughed at the boys' gambit.

"Nice one!" He praised, ignoring the look of betrayal that Fredrik gave him.

"Thanks!" Came the joint response from the pair.

"Ok kids, you've had your fun," snarled Fredrik, reaching out his arm over the line. "Give that to me." He yelped as Castor slapped the hand away. "What was that for?"

"Not on our side, thank you!"

Fredrik rumbled something to himself and Hagurumon flew close to his ear and began to mumble something. Fredrik gritted his teeth but seemed to consider whatever it was his partner was saying - even though he clearly didn't like it. Still, if it made him see sense they who was Alvis to complain.

"Alright lads," He boomed. "I've come to reconsider, instead of splitting the room. Why don't we share it?"

"Groundbreaking," snarked Crabmon.

"Truly your mighty intellect knows no bounds," added Castor, which caused Dracomon to snicker.

Fredrik frowned. "Don't push your luck! And give me a sec, I need to find a rubber."

Alvis and Castor sighed as Fredrik stomped off to his own room while Hagurumon could only throw a sympathetic look their way. Castor raised his fist and Alvis found himself bumping it. Afterall, it was the small victories that mattered in the long run. And hopefully this would lead to a less tense relationship among the three as the last thing any of them needed was to be torn into a civil war for their years at the DTA. It would do no one any good and Alvis hoped that Fredrik would see that. Because if he didn't then this was going to be an uphill battle. Alvis suddenly caught himself as he could've sworn he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at the window only to notice there was nothing there.

"Oh, by the way lads. I suggest you help as I believe we have our first class in about five minutes," crowed Fredrik from his room, taking Alvis' attention away from his inspection of the window.

Alvis and Castor looked at one and other at those implications before Castor look over to Fredrik's room. "Does that mean we can cross the line?"

"... _Yes."_

"It's the little things," Castor remarked to Alvis, who could only offer a nervous bob of the head in return.

And none of them seemed to have noticed the grey mass lingering outside the window.

* * *

Keramon-783 grinned with glee as it stared at the source of the data they had been hunting. It was this source that the Keramon unit had reported to their higher-ups lurking in the bowels of the Skygouger and it was easy enough to hunt. The defenses of the DTA were made to fight off those larger and more stubborn Digimon, not the likes of him. This coupled with the routes that Nullus had implanted into all his Keramon's heads meant that he could sneak about at his leisure. He was too small and sneaky to be noticed and he prided himself on that.

Keramon-783 found himself disgusted at what he saw. A bunch of kids learning how to obey the law alongside their spineless partners. All fat and flabby, none of them lean and nasty like he was. It was disgusting, kids their age should be causing chaos not learning how to enforce order. The youth today. Still, the many different type of Digimon did give Keramon-783 plenty of cover as he flew about looking for the source, and observed many of the nasty defenses he did not want to be caught in the fire off. Well, at least he had now found the data source. And thanks to the locators planted in him, he could practically feel the raw data emanating off of it. Gosh, he was now hungry.

Now, all he had to do was report to Chrysalimon and the pack will steal away this data for Nullus. And, of course, be rewarded with all sorts of treasures and trinkets. He did love rewards and Nullus was a kind master. He kept the hive fed and strong, and Infermon respected him. And if Infermon respected him then he must be worth following. Also he had a maniac of a Agumon as a pet but that was beside the point.

Keramon-783 was just about to leave to Chrysalimon when it noticed a familiar figure. It was Tubs McGee! What were the chances of that! That meant that when Chrysalimon ordered him and the pack to take the data source that he'd been there. And unlike last time he won't stand in the way of the full might of the pack. Next time, he would be buried under the full fury of the Keramon Hive. Alongside anyone else that tried to stand in his way.

For the glory of Nullus.

* * *

"Oh crap!" Yelled a fur-clad tribesman as he ducked under the swinging trunk of a shaggy Mammothmon.

"Keep your head down and we might make it out of this with them attached!" Yelled his fellow.

The ginger-bearded giant that was pulling the reins of their sled-like chariot ignoring the pair of squabbling back-seaters, as the trio bounded along the snowy wastes of the Frozen Tundra. He gave a sharp pull and the Drimogemon, a purple furred mole looking Digimon with a drill for a nose, whined in protest but managed to comply. Luckily causing the trio to swerve and to miss being gored by the tusk of the giant Digimon. The giant, Riggs, missed the days when Drimogemon was the biggest Digimon he knew. All he wanted to do was explore the ruins - to get a taste of the past as it was part of his job. That and, Tobu and Orca; his fellow two passengers and guides, had told him about the mysterious giant Digimon there. Apparently she didn't mind guests as long as they came with a story or two to entertain. And that seemed a fair enough deal for him.

If she even existed that is.

Then the fire and smoke came and Riggs decided that the ruins had lost their appeal. That and the whirring and the roaring dissuaded him further, especially when the herd of Mammothmon bounded down the hill. Made worse by the fact that in their fear and fury the largest male had seem to view the trio and their Digimon as a threat that needed to be dealt with. And given the singed fur across the Mammothmon's back, Riggs couldn't say he blamed the bull Mammothmon.

By the Sovereigns and Drasil! He hated riding all swerves and sharp angles. Drimogemon's advantage was that she was the best at running in a straight line. Don't let her stubby legs fool you, as Riggs could attest to the speeds the mole Digimon got to when she got running. But the awkward dodges and sharp turns meant she couldn't get to her full speed, coupled with the fact that the bull was bigger and faster. And had the unfair advantage of tusks and a trunk. Well, that just made it all round a bad time for the trio.

"I want you to know this was an awful idea!" Yelled Orca, the shortest of the trio. "I told you today was going to be a snowy day!"

"To the Dark Ocean with snow! It's bloody mad Digimon we have to worry about!" Retorted a frost-bitten Tobu.

"Territory dispute I reckon'," Riggs yelled over his shoulder, the cool air beating at his face as the Mammothmon let out another trumpeting roar of fury. "Something riled them up badly. Some outside invader if I had to guess."

"What makes you say that?" Orca asked.

"The giant ship floating above a snow dome."

Orca and Tobu looked at each other before casting a quick glance behind themselves. And indeed, there was a giant ship and a snow dome. It seemed in all the chaos they hadn't noticed. Riggs wouldn't hold it against them.

"A sound theory."

"I agree."

"Any ideas on how we should get this big lad of our backs?" Riggs yelled over the screaming winds and roaring snow.

"Just keep running I'm afraid!" Yelled back Tobu, who was now clinging to the sled for dear life. "I doubt your Drimogemon can take on this riled up Mammothmon so your best bet is just to keep going. Hopefully the red will lift from his eyes and he'll go back to his herd."

"And if not?"

"He'll kill us - obviously."

 _Obviously_ , Riggs mentally grumbled. This was turning out to be a brilliant data collection trip. Riggs' line of work often involved him dealing with the annoyed wild Digimon, as most had instincts just above your average animal. Usually, the various sprays he used to disguise his scent or to calm them down worked but this Mammothmon had been riled up badly. Really badly. Riggs pulled the reins again praying to anyone that listened that Drimogemon would be able to avoid another mad swing.

She didn't.

The trunk lift the sled into the air and sent the group spiraling into the snow. Riggs cursed as the world spun until he came to an abrupt halt, sliding into Drimogemon's belly. Riggs quickly inspected his Digimon, she was shaken but not overly hurt, which led to the researcher to let out a sigh of relief. Meaanwhile, Orca was now trying to pull Tobu who had been flung head first into a snowdrift. Though any relief died in his throat when he noticed the dark shadow cast above him, he turned only to see the bull Mammothmon looming over him. Drimogemon let out a growl and pushed herself in front of Riggs, the drill revving up in the face of this new opponent.

Riggs couldn't fault her bravery - even those this was a fight the pair were going to lose. Well, least they would go down swinging. He grabbed some broken piece of wood and hefted it like a club while Drimogemon let out a snarl similar to a drill revving up. Riggs was quickly joined by Orca and Tobu who had recovered and grabbed two small climbing axes from the upturned sled.

"I hope you know we're not going to win this," said Orca, glumly.

Tobu grunted. "Least let's give him something to remember us by!"

"Be impolite not too!"

The three men and their Digimon companion began to let out a roar which was echoed by the rage filled bellow that left the mouth of the Mammothmon. Riggs, Orca and Tobu raised their weapons and Drimogemon made to leap but just as their roars of challenge reached their crescendo they voices fell as a new comer entered the brawl. The figure looked to be a short man made of rock. And he ran up to the group waving his arms frantically.

"Now, then, now then, now, now, then, now then, now then, then now, now, now then!" The diminutive figure yelled, causing the entire group to grind to a halt with all thoughts of combat gone. "What is all of this nonsense? Hmm, c'mon out with it!"

"I do beg your pardon?" Asked Riggs, casting a confused look to Drimogemon who shrugged back in confusion. Even the Mammothmon looked confused. "Who are you?"

"That's not answering the question now, is it sonny!"

"He started it!" Orca yelled sheepishly, pointing a finger at the Mammothmon who looked on in anger. "Me and Tobu just wanted to show Mr. Riggs Daipenmon and to help him with his data collection. I swear this is the truth, Gotsumon."

"Swear it!?"

"Yes! I swear it!"

Suddenly, all malice and anger was gone from Gotsumon and a smile came about his face. "Oh, well that's all right then. No harm no foul as I always say. Let me deal with the big fella'."

With that Gotsumon turned to the Mammothmon and began to warble in some guttural tongue. The Mammothmon's expression changed from haughty to embarrassed as Gotsumon expressed something like disappointment - least if Riggs had to hazard a guess that's what he'd think. The conversation ended quickly with the Mammothmon giving Gotsumon a solemn nod before turning off and plodding back to the herd now making its was down the mountainside. Gotsumon clapped his hands together, a sound like two rocks being broken, and turned back to the group with a proud smile on his face.

"Sorry about them, I guess you've noticed some changes in scenery." The three men nodded. "Yeah... that poor herd lost some members because of a savage brute of a Digimon. Told the big guy you guys had nothing to with it though, so there was no point in flailing about in anger. He won't bother you again but I recommend you follow their example and get out of here."

Riggs' face scrunched up in confusion and shock. "That bad?"

"Yeah," suddenly Gotsumon jerked as if he just remebered something. "Hey! You don't mind if I tag along with you guys, I'm heading your way."

Riggs, Orca and Tobu exchanged looks before Riggs nodded. "Yeah sure, dude. It'd be nice to have someone to keep any other wild Digimon get wild on us again."

Gotsumon nodded and with that marched up to help set the sled back on its right side again before attaching it to the Drimogemon. Orca and Tobu hopped back into the back, now joined with Gotsumon while Riggs pulled at the reins sending Drimogemon into a quiet trot again. As the group began to make their way to leave, a blood-fueled bellows resounded off the peaks followed by the sound of resounding thumps. Riggs' eyebrow quirked, it sound like something was attacking the mountain and with that Drimogemon turned her gentle trot into a more panicked run.

"What is that?" Asked Orca, his voice full of fear.

Gotsumon grunted, his thoughts on his mission given to him by Daipenmon. "The monster that set the Mammothmon off. Let's get out of here!"

And with that the group went further down the slope, away from the sounds of rage and the cackles of a monstrous hive.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Here's a new chapter to make up for it! Some character chats and man, these guys need to bond. Also a little insight into Gotsumon and what he's up to along with the cool new crew he's made friends with!**

 **Hopefully (touch wood) the next chapter won't take as long. So I hope you all enjoy, don't forget to drop a review and have a good day!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Lessons

**Chapter Seven: Lessons**

"So you have made your first step. You made the decision to help people and Digimon alike - well done to you for that. But one must not be led astray by the movies and shows of the many television dramas. This is not the career in which you shoot first, ask later. To be Digital Officer, one must be knowledgeable on the history of our worlds. Which is what I shall be teaching you." Intoned Dr. Dart, his beard well-groomed and his eyes sharp as he gazed around the auditorium.

His lecture hall was not unlike one you would find in your average university. The one main difference would be both the desk and the vials that were stood next to it. The desk looked like it had been taken from the set of one of those old horror movies; the typical mad scientist desk where he could plan all sorts of experiments. While the vials seemed to be filled with floating pieces of bone and claws - some of which didn't look like they belonged to any modern Digimon. Sat on the desk with his own hands clasp behind his back was Datamon, who's eyes peirced through the crowd of students sat. And he noted one thing: three of them were running late. Very poor form to have for the first lesson, Datamon was going to remember this. Datamon looked up at the clock at the back of the class: three minutes late. Now, that was bad.

Tutting himself Datamon turned back to Dr. Dart who was continuing his speech. "Throughout module I shall teach you the ins and outs of Digimon and our joint world's history. No doubt Professor Kreeley has given you your Digivices." The student shuffled through their bags to make sure they had no forgotten them and Dr. Dart chuckled. "No need to panic, such things aren't necessary for my module. Just pen and paper I'm afraid - I'm old fashioned like that. Now -"

Before Dr. Dart could finish he sentence, he was interrupted the sound of shoes clapping nosily on the floors just outside the door. A mumbling argument could be heard as someone must have made to quick a turn and began to slide across the smooth floors. There was a quiet "I got you!" Followed by some yelps and then a equally quiet "Thanks."

Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open and there stood a very tired Fredrik, Castor and Alvis. Alongside their respective Digimon partners. All looked tired from a fast run to find the room - even Hagurumon who didn't even have legs. The sight caused Dr. Dart to let out a slight guffaw at the sight of three tired students and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Got lost, hmm?"

The trio looked at one and other as if confirming to each other that this was the reason they were late. Dr. Dart quirked his head, waiting for a response and the three of them nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well luckily for you, you haven't missed much. Just a slight introduction and me mentioning the necessities of this module. Your fellow students can catch you up on that. Now, please take your seats. And do keep quiet."

Datamon coughed loudly drawing the three's attention. "And try to be punctual next time. It does no one good to be three minutes late."

"Yes sir... mon?"

Datamon's lips quirked into a thin smile, as some students sniggered at the trio's embarrassment, and he gestured to the three seats. "Correct. To your seats if you will."

The three, not publicly embarrassed, made their way sliding pass fellow students and their Digimon to make their way to their seats. Careful of tails and paws as one foot where it shouldn't could cause more chaos then they already have. Alvis and Dracomon got to the seats; followed by Castor, who had Crabmon perching on his shoulders. Fredrik brought up the rear as Hagurumon floated closer to the ground to rest.

Next to Alvis was Sienna who sent him a smile. "Good lie."

Alvis looked to where Dr. Dart was talking before responding with a whisper. "Okay, you caught me. What gave it away?"

"That response."

"Ooh, she's good!" Added Dracomon, before being shushed by everyone around him. The dragon Digimon blushed and clasped his claws over his mouth. "Sorry."

Alvis chuckled nervously as Sienna looked at him. "So why were you late?"

"Fredrik split the room in half and we had to rub out the line he drew. Despite the fact it was his line that he drew!" Castor added, leaning over Alvis to talk to Sienna, who leaned back in shock at the sudden third member to the conversation. Crabmon grunted in anger as he almost slipped off Castor's shoulders. "Would you be more careful!"

Everyone surrounding Crabmon shushed him and he cast annoyed glace at them all. While Alvis cast a nervous look towards Dr. Dart and Datamon who now seemed interested in the discourse surrounding that area. He didn't need to get on the back side of a Professor, wait no, Doctor on his first day and lesson at the DTA. Alvis looked at Sienna and Castor, and the two of them seem to be in the same mind as Alvis. They began to take notes as suddenly a harsh, but fairly quiet whistle drew the attention of the three of them.

"Umm, I think you'll find that I did at least find this room."

Alvis sneered and Dracomon growled slightly. "Yeah like that -"

"Mr. Koh!"

Alvis meekly turned to look at where Dr. Dart stood with his arms crossed around his chest. "... Yes sir?"

"What do you have to say about the issue of the varying intelligence of Digimon, hmm?"

Alvis' gaze drew quickly to the board where he saw Dr. Dart had wrote 'Introduction to the nature of Digimon'. It seemed the doctor was teaching his students the basics on Digimon as a species, as well as the varities to found among them. Alvis mentally calmed himself, that was good. He knew about this. More often or not he spent he free time and breaks working for Mr. Merchant reading up on the histories and many theories surrounding Digimon.

He took a deep breath. "Well sir, Digimon as a whole are somewhat similar to people in the regard to varying intelligence. Some start out no smarter then a child but as they grow, and or consume data, their intelligence and understanding of the world increases. Talking coherent sentences is often the first sign of that."

Dr. Dart nodded, clearly impressed as he no doubt thought he caught Alvis off guard. "So a fan of Professor Petorofu and his 'Study into The Mind of Data' is in the room, I see. That might be true for some Digimon but what of the likes of Mammothmons or Allomon? Those Digimon that have a far more bestial appearance, and the mind and thought process representing that?"

"That depends on the classification, and while those Digimon may not gain the ability of speech, they are more then one indication of intelligence among them. An Allomon may not be able to communicate with us in language we speak but that by no means makes it dumb. From accounts that still survive from the days of the Convergence, this dismissal of intelligence made for dangerous conflicts between our two kinds."

"Ahh, how very true. Please sit down Mr. Koh, I'm glad to see you're keeping attention and please keep whatever conversation that you want to have with Mr. Stanz," he nodded towards Fredrik. "Outside of the classroom if you would."

Alvis dumbly nodded and settled back into his seat. While around Fredrik many students giggled over Dr. Dart calling him by his second name, but a anger-filled glare stifled any jeering laughter that Fredrik heard.

"But as Mr. Koh did explain, Digimon as a whole hhave a whole range of emotions and instincts." Intoned Dr. Dart, his scholarly voice resounding off of the walls of the auditorium. "Some make the conscious choice to act malevolent, while others may be attacking like animals - lashing out against those entering their territories and so forth."

Fredrik grumbled from where he sat, which caught the attention of Dr. Dart. "Something to add Mr. Stanz?"

"Sir, if I may, we're learning about keeping peace. So who cares about the semantics? If they think they can rampage at will, surely it's our job to teach them otherwise?"

That caused the classroom to burst into discussion with students arguing both sides. Dr. Dart raised his hands for quite but the added noises of both squabbling students and their Digimon made it almost impossible for him to be heard - or even noticed. He nodded towards Datamon, and the diminutive ultimate smashed a iron clad fist against the equally iron desk. The resounding boom silenced dissent among the students.

"Mr. Stanz has a fair question," said Dr. Dart, his eyes hardened. "I shall say this much. I shan't have that amount of dissent among my class again. Discussion is welcome but only in a fair manner. Now, back to Mr. Stanz's question. I must say that is a fair assessment but we must keep an open perspective on these matters. In the early days of the DTA many cases were simply Digimon that had been misled. Why I remember doing an assignment on such details and read about a strain of bank robberies committed by a gang with the aid of a Drillmon that had been told that the gang had simply been locked out of their place of work."

Sienna nodded and raised her hand, Dr. Dart inclined his head towards. "I would also like to aid sir, that humans are no better in that regard. Many of the old age technologies made to harm Digimon now, ironically, have been one of the bigger threats to the DTA. Arguably bigger then the threats of malignant Digimon. Or even the many gangs that gain a hold of that technology." The last statement was punctuated with a glare towards Hanna. The other girl merely turned her head haughtily aside.

"Quite, no doubt you've all heard of the string of robberies committed by Rold and his gang of thugs."

That caused Alvis and Dracomon to stiffen, the experience of that night had not left the pair. Something, that caught Alvis' attention was out of the corner of his eye Fredrik seemed to grunt and turn away as if disgusted - or ashamed. Alvis absently wondered why could've prompted such a response from Fredrik, perhaps the actions of Rold grated against him. Despite, his brutish exterior Fredrik no doubt wanted to do some good - it was part of the career afterall. Alvis brushed such thoughts aside as Dr. Dart continued.

"Indeed, the actions of Rold show just the plethora of threats you will have to face. Digimon, humans and even, like Miss. Moss motioned, the older mechas and technology of the old age. Though in cases like Rold make it easier for you to decipher the alignment of the Digimon. The fact that Golemon and Rold have been noted to work incredibly well as a team, no lies to be seen, shows that the pair have a degree of trust. A bond over a love of brute violence."

"So... what you're saying is we have to keep an open mind?" Castor asked, he had been lost by this conversation and wanted to be able to take away one thing he could take away from this.

"Yes," came the blunt answer from Dr. Dart. "Like I said this is profession is more then fights and quips, though Kreeley would have you believe otherwise. You will learn more as we continues but consider this a taste of what is to come. And like I said at the beginning: don't be deceived by what you've seen on TV."

With that the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson, and both Dr. Dart and Datamon sighed as they look at one and other. "We got distracted."

"Indeed." Agreed Datamon. "But at least they'll be more to learn next lesson."

"Indeed. And there is still the matter of study tasks."

The students suddenly look mortified as Dr. Dart gave them all a grin that could shame a shark. It was the little things in this career that made it for him. Next to him Datamon gave a low chuckle at the looks on the Digimon partners and he turned to look at Dr. Dart.

"What shall we pick?"

Dr. Dart returned the leer. "Decisions, decisions."

* * *

"Man, I can't believe this!" Cried Castor, throwing his hands to the skies as him, Sienna and Alvis walked down the corridors of the DTA. "We have to study four different essays on Digimon intelligence." He gestured to Crabmon on his shoulder. "I have a Digimon! He seems pretty smart, done!"

Sienna shrugged. "It's not as simple as that. You'd realized that if you were paying attention."

"I wasn't."

Sienna giggled. "That solves that then."

"Who could blame me. Dart and Alvis seemed to be talking at like a billion words per second."

Alvis flushed in embarrassment at that. "Sorry, I just really like those sort of discussions."

And he did as well. Alvis spent many of his days doing what he can to learn and read about Digimon and their history with the human world. He also spent many of his days reading up on the DTA and its founding; alongside reading up the many novels and biographies penned by former agents. Samuel Koh could attest to his son's enthusiasm of his son, spending many of his days getting questioned by his son about Digimon and what they were like. Though those days were before his met Dracomon.

Castor grinned at Alvis. "No problem. You love what you love," he got a sly look across his face and wrapped one arm around Alvis. "Though maybe you could make it up to me by helping a brother out?"

"I'll think about it."

The two laughed and as they calmed down they noticed a rather tense expression on Sienna's face. Alvis looked to Castor, who shrugged in return clearly unaware about what has made their friend so uncomfortable. They followed her gaze and saw her staring at Hanna who walked briskly down the corridors.

"You 'kay?" Asked Castor, noticing how Sienna's face fluctuated between anger and embarrassment a realization seem to hit him. "Not the only one with roommate problems, eh?"

"...You could say that."

"Her and Hanna got into a fight," explained Lopmon, who was currently sat on Sienna's head. "It was pretty intense."

Sienna flushed red and shook her head. "Mouth!"

"Sorry!" Squeaked Lopmon, clinging onto Sienna's head for dear life.

Alvis opened his mouth to add something to this conversation but a pointed glare from Sienna made him think differently. He sighed internally and found himself keeping quiet. Sienna clearly was in no mood to listen, better option was to wait for her to at least calm down a bit more until asking what happened between her and Hanna. Still, Alvis hoped she calm down sooner rather than later. He'd rather not let Sienna's anger fester.

But there was nothing to be done about it now, might as well push that aside and focus on the next lecture for today. It seemed according to his timetable that they all had a class with Mr. Kreeley. An introduction to the combat classes as well as a tour around the local forest - maybe even a chance to spy some of the local Digimon.

So the trio made their way through the corridors of the DTA, to the outpost near the forest to meet with Bill Kreeley.

* * *

The Analog Forest of the DTA was atypical of a forest to be found. Great, lush trees surrounded the students as they gather around a small gate where Bill was stood. Among the trees small Rookie Digimon could be see chatting to one and other about the apperance of these new students and their Digimon partners. Alvis spun around taking the whole sight in, life in the city meant that the sight of a forest was something he did not see everyday. Him and Dracomon had been on camping trips with his father but those were often relegated to once a year.

Sienna smirked at the sight of a star struck Alvis. "You like it?"

"Yeah." Came the response from Alvis. "This is really cool."

"So, y'all met with ole' Dart, eh?" Announced Bill to the class of students in front of him, getting everyone's attention. Next to him stood Deputymon, attentive to the groups surroundings. "Bet'cha he had all sorts of nice things to say 'bout me."

Hanna snorted contemptuously. "Not particularly."

Instead of getting mad, Bill's face broke into a jackal grin at the sound of that and he gave a showman's bow. "Ahhh, old ironsides loves me really. But let's put inter-professor relations to one side for today. And lemme tell you about what y'all learn with me: Survival and combat. Today, is ya introduction so don't expect anything to rigorous but my module will teach y'all how to handle yourselves in the wild places of the world."

"So death camping?" Spoke up Castor, his face somewhat scrunched up in worry.

Bill waved his arm. "Not even close. I'll be keeping you all within eye-shot and all the local Digimon in this forest are fairly docile. Heck, most of them help out because we ask politely. You'll never be expect to face something out of your ability. Beside, the DTA security keep the really nasty ones calm. No one likes to be shot in the face."

That seemed to visible calm down the students. Now, at least, they knew they wouldn't have to worry about being torn to bits by any Digimon they have the misfortune to stumble across. Even with their own partners accompanying them, the students had seen some of the larger Digimon on their journeys to the DTA, and some of these wild Digimon seemed to be pushing the boundaries between Champion and Ultimate. Very much something none of the students could take.

The only one that seemed disappointed by fact that Bill would be keeping an eye on them was Sienna and Fredrik. Sienna was hoping that this would remind her of her days travelling among the tribe, while in comparison Fredrik just wanted something, he viewed, as worth his time. Still, the DTA was not so cruel to just throw its students into the maws of angry Digimon - nor did they want to face angry parents.

"Ahhh, the look on y'all faces" chuckled Bill, as he gestured for the students to follow him deeper into the forest. "It gets better every year."

Castor elbowed Alvis, catching his attention. "I'm beginning to think all our teachers are sadists."

"Yeah... no kidding."

Bill turned to look over his shoulder and grinned at the two of them. "They've also got good hearing too."

Castor and Alvis went bright red while Bill chuckled at the two's expression as the group walked deeper into the forest. Though Bil couldn't shake the feeling he was being watch, he turned his eyes to scan the treeline and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He narrowed his eyes, he'd had to keep sharp. If anything wanted to cause a ruckus while he was teaching. It would regret it.

* * *

Keramon-783 had come across a wonderful opportunity here. A chance to get that pile of data under the DTA's nose. But it had to be tricky and sneaky. Luckily, Keramon-783 was all those things and more! As it flew from tree to tree, and occasionally kicked a Wormmon off a branch, it made its way to the cave of a very large and easily angered Digimon. The perfect mook!

Let it rampage and roar, and in the confusion it'll be Keramon-783 that grabs the data and brings in back to Nullus. Chrysalimon had ordered him to keep quiet and he'll come up with a plan. But Chrysalimon just wanted to claim glory, and to get out of Nullus' bad books. Lazing about on his junk throne and doing nothing to aid Nullus in his plans had not helped his reputation and Keramon-783 knew he was one mistake away from being fed to Agumon. Well, let him! And Keramon-783 can take his place, he'll be the one to digivolve and become the new Chrysalimon of the Analog hive.

But first he needed the data and for that he needed his distraction.

Keramon-783 approached a great cave to be found deep within the forest, deeper then where the students were, and instead great echoing snores could be heard. Keramon-783 stifled his giggles of dark glee as he flew deeper into the cave, this was going to be so much fun for him. He hadn't had this much fun since... well kicking that Wormmon off the tree was pretty fun. So, about two minutes ago - but that was beside the point. Here was a chance to prove his cunning and cruelty to Nullus and to Infermon.

He gazed at the slumbering form laying against the cave wall and an foul smirk came across Keramon's face. He'd heard that this fellow had a nasty temper - especially when woken from his nap. And he was to chance those that did wake to the ends of the earth in retaliation. So a violent and vindictive streak with a tendency to rampage at the first thing that upsets him. Wonderful. Here was a Digimon that would make the perfect distraction.

The Digimon is question looked like some green muscular bipedal lizard with two rhinoceros-like horns on its head, multiple horns along its back, red stripes on its neck, back, and tail. But its most noteworthy feature was the two large red-striped black tusks protruding from its back and ending near its nose. It has three fingers on its hands and feet, with a claw on each of them. It also had a skull and crossbones tattoo on one of its muscular shoulders. It was a slumbering Tuskmon.

And now was the time for it to wake up.

"Bug blaster!" Yelled Keramon-783, firing an energy ball right in the center of its head.

The effect was imminent and its eyes snapped open revealing purple eyes which quickly grew angry. Keramon fired a couple more extra blasts just to get him riled up more. And because it was funny.

"Wot you doing?" It asked, its voice a guttural snarl. "I was nappin', you want to get slapped about!?"

It swatted at Keramon but the bug Digimon was nimble as it was annoying, and quickly leapt out the way of such a swing. It cackled louder causing Tuskmon to clasp the sides of his head in anger. It let out a blood-curdling roar and began to chase after the giggling Keramon, swiping just out of reach of its target and as it chased after the Keramon it paid no heed to the trees it cast aside in its anger and rage.

"Hunt me, oh great ugly lizard!" Mocked Keramon-783, his face splitting into his most patronizing smile. "You dumb newt! You can do better then that!"

"Shut your cake hole," it roared back in fury. "I'm gonna make you wish you never had been hatched!"

Keramon couldn't wait to see how this turn out. Throw Tuskmon at the kids and watch the carnage unfold. As it happened, he'd swipe the data and he would get a promotion. He could practically taste the victory.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

* * *

Rold was not in a good mood.

His employer had decided that after his unfortunate little clash with that punk kid, that she come down and remind Rold the hierarchy of how things work. She at least had the decency to let Rold know she would be coming to inspect the goods in advance. But that did little to clam his nerves, he whipped his crew into shape and made them clean up the dank garage they called a home into some form of reasonable shape. He hoped that the small gesture would be noted and his benefactor would notice it.

"What are you idiots doing?" Rold bellowed, at two thugs carrying a ram shackled sofa. "Get that outta sight, Mircella will be here any -"

The thundering roars of some great car cut off Rold's own bellow. It seemed his benefactor was here for her chat. Even Golemon looked intimidated as he looked out of the window at the vehicle she had arrived in. It was like some cross between a trunk and tank; huge and intimidating, but still sleek and effective. It suited a woman like Mircella, and it appeared that she had not come alone. She had brought her own Digimon partner with her, alongside her own little pet. Golemon sighed, he hated that stupid thing.

A rapt knock came at the door alongside the sounds of something large pawing at the bottom of the door, and the gang froze united in their fear. Rold nodded his head at the nearest thug to the door and gestured him to open it.

"What, me?" He mouthed, careful to make no sound so that Mircella didn't hear.

Rold gritted his teeth so hard, it was audible.

"Yes, you!" He mouthed back, his expression twisted in anger.

The thug gulped down his fear and went to open. With a trembling hand, he undid the bolt and slide the door open with panicked smile on his face. He quickly stepped aside to let Rold's guest in, and wiped a hand across his brow as Mircella paced into the garage completely ignoring him. Mircella was a beautiful woman; Rold noted she was beautiful in a way that a tiger was beautiful. The calm cunning and slow pace of a creature that knew it was in charge of whatever hunt it so desired. Nothing could outpace it. She wore a simple black that seem to suck all light of the room, and across her hip was a digivice.

On her shoulder was a gibbering looking bat-like Digimon: A Demidevimon. And the thing quickly flew up to annoy Golemon. And the great rock Digimon withheld the urge to grab the thing and dash it to the ground. It was Mircella's dancing fool, her entertainment. And Rold's gang had already annoyed her enough.

Behind Mircella paced a Ultimate Digimon; some monstrous looking hound. It reminded Rold of a story from before the time of Convergence of a great wolf that guarded the underworld. It was as big as a car and while it only reached up to Golemon's waist, the claws on its feet made it clear that any conflict would end readily in its favor. It looked at a nearby thug as Mircella paced towards a seat that Rold had set up, and snapped at the man - sending him back squealing.

"Cerberumon," she breathed, as she casually flicked out her arm. The hound Digimon whined before coming over and sitting next to Mircella. She gestured for Rold to take the other free seat, which he did so. "Rold, we have somethings to discuss."

"Ma'am," he nodded, trying his best to hold her gaze.

"You've fallen behind the quota we agreed on, Rold. You let a child embarrass you, and furthermore; you have shine a light on yourself and drawn the eye of the DTA."

Each reason struck Rold like a hammer. It reminded him of his wounded pride, and each reminder has opened the wound further. Rage festered in him, and he fought to control it. Cerberumon must have sensed it as the creature bared its fangs at Rold. Rold met the thing's gaze.

Mircella smiled cruelly at that. "It is nice to see you haven't lost your savagery, however. I was worried that you were making excuses to back out when I called you. And my superiors would not have that. But you have reminded me of how well you bounce back."

"Ma'am, this child's Digimon had an abundance of data. It almost freed itself from Golemon's grip," he gestured to Golemon, who currently had Demidevimon slapping his wings in his face. "And even after I hit the thing with my gauntlet it still was up for a fight."

"Intriguing, you seem to hold this Digimon in higher regard then the technology that you hired to take. What did it look like?"

"Kinda like a dragon, umm, blue and yelled..." Rold turned to one of his thugs. "What did it yell when it attacked?"

"G Shurunen."

That caught Mircella's attention. "Did you hear a name."

"Dracomon, I'm certain of it." Rold noted the change the expression in Mircella's face. "Why? Does this change plans?"

Mircella gave a brief shake of the head. "Not at all, my dear Rold. You are to continue supplying us with any and all forms of technology that is deemed useful and we in turn will keep giving you your weapons. To fuel you own little war."

Rold grunted in agreement, glad to see he had made his way out of this meeting unscathed. "That suits me fine. But what about Dracomon?"

"What about _him_?"

The room tensed up with the sudden chill that came from Mircella and Rold gulped. "He might show up again."

"What makes you say that?"

"Bill Kreeley was the DTA agent that saved him, and one of the Tsukaimon that we sent to spy on them mentioned how Bill seemed interested on having him as an agent. They sometimes do field tests in the city, or he might come back to chill."

Mircella nodded, weighing up Rold's words. "If the chance does arise then seize it. But otherwise keep to the plan. Obey Rold and do not fail me again, else I'll leave this place a smoking ruin."

Cerberumon grinned at that and watched as Mircella gracefully arose from her seat and made her way to leave the garage. She clicked her fingers and Demidevimon leaped off of Golemon and flew back into her arms, and cooed at the sight of her. With that she, left the gang's garage and the door closed briskly behind. Cerberumon hopped back into her truck, and the vehicle sped away from the gang's abode.

Cererumon looked at Mircella and grunted to get her attention. "Dracomon? I thought we dealt with that noble warrior."

Mircella tittered. "It seems he's harder to put down then we thought. Still, this lends itself opportunity - if Rold is correct in his assessment. Any advantage we gain over that maniac Nullus or those fools at the DTA is to taken. Especially given Nullus is making nightmarish progress since he returned from his little trip."

"If Dracomon is at the DTA, then Dunban must surely know?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Let us wait for confirmation, no need for us to lay all our cards on the table. Let Rold act as the bait and the target. After all, it's why we picked him."

Cerburumon tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Of course, Mircella."

Mircella tapped the driver's window signalling for the driver to increase his speed. The quicker they were out of a city under the DTA's control, the better. With that the great vehicle drove down the roads of Analog, and Mircella grinned to herself. If Rold was correct things we're going to prove very bright in her future. Very bright indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: Wooo! Two chapters in one week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the meeting of Mircella, and feel free to leave a review as it's much appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed and have a good day!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Forest Fight

**Chapter Eight: Forest Fight**

Alvis and his fellow students followed Bill as he led the group of students further into the forest. And while they walked Alvis couldn't help but admire the view, how the great trees stood tall and proud, stalwart sentinels that have seen the turn of the centuries. He watched how the light shined through the emerald leaves, cascading down on the students causing their shadows to grow long against the ground.

The air was almost mystic, and in the great tree tops Alvis could see all manner of bug-like Digimon playing and cavorting among the trees. This was peace, and Alvis couldn't have felt more relaxed. He could only have wished he could say the same of Sienna, the tribal warrior still brooding over the fight Lopmon had accidentally spilled to Alvis and he chewed his lip in worry; it did no one any good to hold a grudge. His father taught him that, and he did try his best to keep to it.

Some people just made it difficult though.

Still, one shouldn't let small fights get in the way of teamwork; after all they all wanted to do the same thing, to help both people and Digimon. Beside him, Dracomon bounded about like a eager puppy, wagging his tail in excitement of this new environment around him. He taken to this entire situation like a duck to water.

"Psst Alvis, get a load of this place." Dracomon whispered, his voice barely unable to keep his excitement. "It's so green!"

"Ain't that tha' truth, gator," chuckled Bill, who looked over his shoulder at the group. "This here is tha' safest part of the DTA island. Calm quiet place that y'all more than welcome ta' come to for studies."

Hanna harrumphed, drawing the attention to herself before speaking up. "How come its the safest place? And why are we allowed here?"

"Checking tha' security, eh?" Bill responded with a light grin and Hanna looked away blushing. "Reason it's the safest is that all tha' big nasty Digimon prefer the higher hills of tha' island. Not sure why though, y'all better askin ole' Dart about that one. Only things in Analog forest are rooks and they keep to themselves. They won't harm ya' - but they can get a bit nosy."

Bill pointed to the tree branches above where Wormons and Patamons played in the branches above. Alvis and Dracomon couldn't help but flinch at the sight of the Patamon as their resemblance to the Tsukaimon was uncanny - bringing back memories from the night of the robbery. A few moments of watching them play set such thoughts aside however. And Bill let out a grin at the sight of them before letting out an annoyed chuff when one landed on his head.

"Yep all they do is play all day. Anyhow time I gave y'all a brief idea of tha' plan. We get to tha' training grounds go into more detail of what my course entails." Bill explained, before looking up at the Patamon on his head. "D'ya mind?"

The Patamon looked abashed. "Sorry." And then it just flew off.

The entire class traded looks - the eccentric nature of Analog DTA still new to them. Bill chuckled at their confused expression, they'll get used to the oddity of the life they had chosen. Alvis still couldn't shake off his worry for Sienna though, her face was contorted in anger Alvis hadn't seen before. It was directed towards the back of Hanna's head, and if looks could kill poor Hanna would've dropped dead on the spot. Alvis elbowed Castor; getting the other boy's attention and a annoyed look from Crabmon. He nodded his head over to Sienna and Castor frowned at her fuming expression.

"Best to let her cool off, Al boy," Castor said, reading Alvis' thoughts. "If you wanna check up on her I'd wait until this class is over. Combat might give her a chance to let off some steam, you know?"

Alvis couldn't fault his logic, after all trying to get anything out of Sienna now might simply cause her to get even angrier - and she gave the impression Alvis as the sort not to get on the bad side of. Still, he didn't like to see her like this, and he hated the fact that all he could be is a bystander in this situation.

Perhaps, touch wood, this entire lesson might help drill some sense into everyone. Such thoughts were cast aside as Alvis and the other students looked upon what could only be described as some form of arena. It was part of the forest and yet not, the forest and the ancient architecture seemed to clash with each other and yet work in synergy. Alvis made out undergrowth that clung to the ancient walls and marvelled at the building from a time gone by.

The entire class let out awed gasps and looks - even the haughty Hanna look impressed. Bill grinned at the looks on their faces.

"Welcome to tha' arena!" He announced with aplomb.

"What is it?" Fredrik asked. "It looks ancient!"

"It is," came the blunt response from Bill. "Headmaster reckons it's architecture from before tha' convergence, speaks wonders of its makers that it managed to last this long, hey?" The students nodded, and Bill chuckled. "DTA used it as a training arena as that's what tha' historians and know-it-alls reckon it's for. And that's where y'all be training - you and your Digimon."

The students all gathered in a crowd around the arena centre and Alvis noticed the rows of seats from above, though now they were covered in moss and weeds. They were standing in a piece of history, a piece of history to make their own history. Alvis couldn't believe all of this, to think that the DTA had a piece of the old age among the forests and it would be where they were gonna learn to fight! The excitement of all this caused the class of students to chatter among themselves, and Alvis watched as Bill raised his hand for attention, only to be ignored.

Bill rolled his eyes, placed his fingers to his lips and let out a piercing whistle catching the attention of everyone present. "Nice to see y'all paying attention on ya' first day."

Bill couldn't help but chuckle at their embarrassed faces. "Ah, don't ya' worry none," he waved off. "Ya' can't help ya'self. Now anyone tell me what we learn in ma' lessons?"

"You told us earlier," Hanna said, disdain thick in her voice. "We're learning to fight."

"Well," Bill drawled off. "Ya' half right but does anyone know what the key part of our combat lesson is?"

All Bill got in return were blank looks.

"Pacify." Alvis said quietly, too shy to speak up and but in the silence, he couldn't not be heard.

Bill titled his head. "Very good Alvis, we are going to learn how to pacify Digimon. With the aid of your partners you must be able to fight and survive against Digimon and with the tech we'll give you, you'll learn to pacify them."

Fredrik raised a hand and Bill nodded. "What is pacifying then?"

"It's when if you weaken a Digimon enough you can drain its data and regress it to its lower levels." Sienna said, earning thumbs up from Bill. "But like Prof. Kreeley said," Bill pulled a face at being referred to as a professor but did not interrupt. "To pacify a Digimon takes both the help of our partners to fight them in equal combat and -"

"A Digivice!" Exclaimed Bill, brandishing his own. "This little doohickey is an all in one purpose tool! Your best asset in a fight is ya' 'vice. It not only allows you to empower your own Digimon partner but when ya' foe is weak enough ya' can go in for the drain with this." He pressed a button on his Digivice and a large needle erupted out of the head of it causing the whole class to wince. "Unfortunately draining data requires full-on contact."

Fredrik thumped a meaty fist into another. "So, we beat them down and then stab them with the Digivice, that's pretty metal!"

"And ah' last resort," chastised Bill, causing Fredrik to wilt slightly. "Like Dart probably told ya' violence is always a last resort and pacifying is the last-last resort. Using a Digivice to drain data will more often turn ya' foe into an egg - as you can imagine that's not what we want."

"Why?" Fredrik asked, unconcerned by the violent implications.

"Because imagine what it says for peace if we must reduce Digimon back to eggs to keep peace," Hanna spoke up, with a pretentious tone. "Digital officers must be a sign of order, not thugs throwing their weight around."

"Sound like good P.R. to me," Fredrik responded with uncaring shrug.

"And she'd know all about that," added Sienna with a venomous tone. Both Alvis and Castor threw angered looks her way which did seem to sober the Tribal up, while Hanna's own hands clenched but before she could respond Bill whistle to get attention.

"None of that! You kids are gonna need to watch each other's backs not tear out each other's throats, Ms. Moss, Mr. Stanz apologise at once," both of them mumbled out apologies but that did little to calm down Bill's furious look. "Ah won't have that again, now ah'm starting to wonder if Dunban was right to scare y'all straight."

The sobering telling off seemed to affect the air among the students, as many of them found themselves so what put out by the awkward mood that had and Alvis and Castor traded looks. Not how they expected their first combat lesson to go. Bill himself seemed strain himself in before letting out a nervous smile.

"Gosh ah' hate it when teacher Bill comes out, he's ann old bore," the cowboy siad with an easy smile. "Now then time to split y'all up into groups and we'll begin simple things -"

"Wait, we're learning to fight now!" Castor yelled, before yelping when Crabmon pinched him in anger.

"Calm ya'self nothing too major. Just something simple and easy before I decided when y'all get to play with all the fancy gadgets."

Castor gulped down a breath and Alvis couldn't help but agree with him. But they had Bill here to keep an eye on them all, so what was the worst that could happen.

* * *

Tuskmon rammed aside another tree in anger, chasing a floating blob that kept sending names and plasma balls its way. All Tuskmon wanted to sleep yet this thing had to come and interrupt it's precious nap-time, so it was time for him to teach it a lesson the only way Tuskmon knew how: by punching it. He seemed to be chasing for miles but Tuskmon didn't care all he saw was red, nobody strayed into his territory and made a fool of him. Not the humans or their simpering weaklings of partners nor any over Digimon that knew what was good for it.

And as he rampaged Tuskmon failed to notice the change in environment as he thundered down from his cave and into the heart of the DTA forest, shattering trees. Tuskmon was completely blind to anything other than the Keramon-783 he was chasing so much so that when the automatic security forces of the DTA activated he simply torn through them like an unstoppable train.

The stun bullets bouncing harmlessly off of his hide as he roared and swiped at the Keramon-783. As for Keramon-783 it couldn't help but chortle at the brilliance of its plan, there was nothing anyone could do to stop Tuskmon as it tore through vegetation and kicked aside lesser Digimon. Torn between protecting the children and the general chaos that Tuskmon will cause will give Keramon the perfect chance to make of with the cache of data. Then, he would have to stash it away until he could make sure that him and him alone would give it to Nullus. He wasn't going to let anyone take his glory.

In the distance, Keramon-783 began to make out the shape of the arena alongside the cries of Digimon and students. It's face split into a rictus grin. Until two robotic golems burst from the grounds.

"Champion-level Digimon, you have no authority here! Please return to your place of origin!" One of the metal giants said, an electric club clasped in its hand. "Please remain calm and allow us to escort you!"

Unfortunately for the security systems of the DTA, Keramon-783 and many others serving under Nullus have been given enhancements, and Keramon-783 clenched in concentration before letting out a EMP burst that sent the droids collapsing to the ground. Sighing Keramon-783 fluttered over to a nearby tree, now unconcerned about Tuskmon. Enraged by the DTA security and with Keramon-783 now shutting them off the brutish Digimon charged the sight of the arena. To blood-hungry to even care about the fact that the original source of its ire was now catching its breath in a tree.

Keramon-783 simple watched as Tuskmon gave out another roar and charged towards the arena, when Keramon-783 got his chance he'd swoop in and make out with the data. Before even the DTA had chance to even notice.

Though, Keramon-783's plan was not as full-proof as it thought as it was unaware of the lone camera in a tree nearby and while it was was taken out by the EMP burst, a light on the side implied it was recovering faster than Keramon-783 would assume.

* * *

Alvis yelped as he ducked away from the metallic fist, and Dracomon bounded over his shoulders clamping his jaws around the fist. He wrenched his head sending it stumbling towards Alvis who swung the baton like a baseball bat, catching the droid across the head. Its head swung by with a metallic chime, but the android quickly recovered. Sending another blow Alvis' way. And this time it connected.

Alvis' world spun, and he fell to earth with a grunt of pain. Alvis hadn't gotten into a lot of fights in his life and being punched by a metal fist hurt a lot. As he fell Alvis saw Dracomon let out an enraged shriek and charge the droid. It lashed out with a kick catching Dracomon on the head but Dracomon simply flung his head in the air like an enraged bull. Instead of being thrown off its feet the droid spun and landed with a grace of a ballerina.

The droid turned its back on Alvis as he recovered from the spinning world and focused on Dracomon. The two circled like two wolves, but the droid had made the mistake in taking its visor off Alvis. And Dracomon winked at Alivis who nodded back. With a snarl, Dracomon raked his claws across the droid, shattering glass and causing its lights to blinker, and Alvis leapt to his feet. Swinging the baton didn't work so perhaps just ramming it would work better. With a very manly war cry (and not a cross between a yelp and squeal) Alvis thrusted the baton into the weakened visor of the droid with all his force.

The baton pierced the droid's helm and with a spark the ting began to collapse. Dracomon rushed over to Alvis, smashing the droid aside with a headbutt as he went, and sheltered Alvis as the droid sparked and spun as smoke billowed out of it. Before non-climatically falling head first to the ground.

"Thanks, Dracomon." Alivis said, as Dracomon helped him rise steadily to his feet. "That thing packed a punch."

Dracomon giggled as he helped Alvis rise. "It was made of metal. But we got it in the end!"

"Good job, Alvis!" Castor cried from the sidelines, and even Crabmon looked mildly impressed. "You taught that tincan what for!"

Alvis approached Castor, wincing as he did so and rubbed his jaw in pain. "How'd you won match go?"

"I cut its feet out," Crabmon said with a grin, snapping his larger pincer for effect. "And I knocked its lights out," Castor added miming a swing also for effect.

Alvis nodded with a smile. "How's everyone else going?"

"Look for yourself," Castor replied, nodding to where Sienna fought.

Alvis couldn't help but marvel with the speed and ferocity that Sienna moved. Half the time she didn't even need the baton that was given to her. Her own tribal training gave her all the advantage she needed, and her blows quickly rent the head of the droid she fought against. Well-placed kicks dented its chest, and any counter attack was quickly shunted aside and brutally punished. Alvis couldn't help but note how lacklustre Lopmon's attempts to help were in comparison. It tried occasionally, but given how dominant Sienna was in the fight, Lopmon looked pitiful in comparison. Still, Alvis couldn't take his eyes of her, he couldn't help but admire how muscular her legs were as she gave the droid another brutal kick.

"Dude, you're drooling." Castor smirked, and Alvis blushed at that. "If you think that's nasty look at Fredrik."

Alvis did and noticed how Fredrik had his droid pinned to the ground and was brutally pummelling it with a baton. Alvis winced at the sight of that.

"Dude needs anger management," Castor remarked.

Alvis couldn't help but nod in agreement. "You don't say?"

"He did though," said Dracomon, cocking his head in confusion.

"It's an expression," Crabmon said with a sigh.

Alvis looked over to where Hanna fought and noted that, unlike the others, her and Muchomon worked in synergy. The pair fought like a team, and Alvis noted the more regal fighting style Hanna fought in. She wasn't swinging her baton like a brutal club but wielded like a swordsman would a blade. Her and Muchomon fought they droid like a pair of wolves bringing down a large bull, when one was sent back the other quickly drew the droid's ire. The blows weren't as renting as the likes of Sienna and Fredrik but they kept the droid under their control.

Castor whistled. "It seems our princess has some experience. Probably combat lessons from daddy. Roses can afford it and I doubt they'd let her here without knowing how to handle herself."

"What do you mean by that?" Alvis asked.

"Dude she's the heir to the Junk Factory, the fact her dad let her out here in the middle of nowhere instead of some fancy DTA Academy is odd," Castor explained, as Crabmon crawled up his back. "She has to know how to handle herself."

Alvis shrugged, it made sense after all. "Why do you think to Sienna and her?"

"Some bad blood there mate," Castor said with a nod. "But the Tribals and the Junk Factory don't have a good history. The Tribals have helped the Junk Factory in the past find new places for them to mine only to get shunted when it comes to getting paid. Ruthless, I know but business is business to the Junk Factory. Unfortunately find that sort of land means facing nasty Digimon and old mechs and Tribals often lose lives, you see where I'm getting?"

Alvis nodded. "Sienna shouldn't take it out on Hanna. I mean, I don't fault her but who we were doesn't matter now. We're all here to help each other."

"Yeah, I agree dude," Castor said. "But like I said things will take time to smooth. Besides," he hiked a thumb over to Bill. "You don't think the DTA knew about the pair's past when accepting them."

"They're not here to hold our hands, Castor." Chastised Alvis.

Castor nodded thoughtfully. "True, if you wanna make Sienna aware of how unfair she's being then I suggest after this lesson. She'll have let off some steam and I'll have your back."

Alvis smiled. "Thanks!"

A whistle caught everyone's attention and Alvis and Castor looked over to Bill who pressed a button on the remote he had in his hands. With that the droid all powered down, and Bill waved his hand over for the students to come back. With that the students stepped out of their own small training squares and walked over to where Bill was stood. Alvis and Castor approached the group and Alvis noted how Sienna sidled up to the two.

"You did well," she whispered to him, causing Alvis to blush. "Guessing first time in a fight?"

"You could say that," Alvis murmured back.

Sienna giggled. "We'll make a warrior out you Alvis Koh!"

"Did I do well?" Asked Dracomon, tongue lolling out his mouth.

Sienna nodded. "You were a savage."

Dracomon bounded one foot to the other in excitement and Sienna sent a smile Alvis' way. Alvis returned it but couldn't help but notice the forlorn look on Lopmon's face, Bill whistled again drawing everyone's attention.

The cowboy had a wide grin and nodded appreciatively. "Very good. Very good indeed! Though I broke ma' droid in some two minutes."

"Probably tripped it over or something." Alvis whispered to Sienna causing the girl to let out a slight laugh. She thumped him on the arm to quieten him, and it took Dracomon steadying him to stop him from almost falling over.

"Now that 'ah got a god look at you all this can help me set up future training." Bill explained. "After all we want ya' at your best before going into that nasty world. Now to the matter of home -"

Bill didn't have chance to end that sentence as a blood-curdling roar shook the arena. Bill, knowing that this was not at all part of the lesson, immediately tensed up drawing the sidearm attached to his hip, and pulled the Digivice to his mouth.

"Command we have a situation. Command!"

But all he got in return was the crackle of static.

The students crowded together in fear, unaware if this was part of the training or not, meanwhile the Digimon snarled and raised their own hackles. Alvis gulped as he looked down at Dracomon, who's eyes were now slit like a snake. He only ever did that when Alvis was in danger. Lopmon let out nervous whimpers, Crabmon snapped his pincers in challenge and Alvis could even see Hagurumon whirred his gears in warning and Muchomon snapped her beak.

Then a fat, green scaled head raised itself over the arena walls. Alvis made out two tusks on its shoulders pointing towards the sky. It was a Tuskmon, a Champion-level. Alvis let out a gasp and the other students let out shrieks of fear as it fixed its beady eyes on the group.

Bill raised his pistol at the reptilian nightmare. "Back to your place of origin. You know the rules; you are out of bound. Leave now!"

Alvis was taken back by the cool confidence of Bill. It was just him this time, no Digimon backing him up. Alvis looked back and noticed the exit, and he felt the sudden urge to bolt.

Sienna's hand clasped around his own, and he looked at her, her own eyes fixed on the Tuskmon. "Don't. I know you want too but don't. You'll set it off."

There was nothing but silence as the Tuskmon did nothing, then it slid off the arena, scales dragging against the stone. Bill placed a finger on his lips, showing that they weren't out of the woods just yet, and the heavy footsteps punctuated that. The sound of claws against the stone, it was pacing around them. The students held their breaths as the real threat sunk in. This wasn't part of the training at all, this was a runaway. And if they weren't careful, someone could be hurt.

Or worse.

Suddenly, there was a quiet and everyone let out a breath of relief. Until the sound of rapid footsteps could be heard and suddenly, there was a heavy thump as just ahead of the group, and cutting as the only exit, a large green shape landed ahead of them. The Tuskmon had leapt over the walls. It fixed its eyes on the students and licked its lips. Bill charged forward, at speeds that even Sienna was shocked by firing shots at the Tuskmon.

"Get outta here," he yelled, firing a shot in the Digimon's eye. "Ah'll keep your way cleared."

With that the students ran, as the teacher kept his word and led the Tuskmon to the far side of the arena. Bill fired shots with his pistol in its nose, eyes and ears. Places that the Tuskmon would feel and judging by its enraged roars: it felt it. It swung its claws at the cowboy teacher, who slid under the blows with an acrobat's grace, laughing as he did so. The Tuskmon snapped out with its jaw, and Bill fired a bullet right down its throat. The Tuskmon's eyes bulged in anger and it charged at Bill. The Digital Officer slid under it and fired shots at its stomach.

The Tuskmon yelped and hopped to one side crashing into the arena sending rocks form the ancient arena falling all around the fleeing students. As they ran Alvis looked up and quickly tackled Castor to the side, sending him sprawling. The pair landed in a heap and a large rock fell where Castor was. The boy paled before nodding his thanks to Alvis and helping him to his feet. Sienna approached to check the pair over, and as she did Fredrik made to go past them only for a another piece of rubble to shatter a droid in front of him. Hagurumon threw itself into him, shielding him from the metal.

Others were not so lucky.

Hanna let out a shriek of pain as one of the motionless droid had fallen over her in the wake of the fleeing students, only to pin further in place by a piece of rubble. Tears stained her eyes as she struggled to move the droid, and Muchomon tried to lift it but it was simple too heavy for the diminutive Digimon. She looked about but everyone else was more focused on getting out safely and in their panic didn't notice her.

To make matters worse Bill had ran out of bullets, all he could do was give the rampaging Tuskmon something to chase, and so he ran. Throwing whatever rubble, he could catch and hurling insult to keep the Tuskmon focused on him and only him. The Tuskmon swiped at Bill only to lodge a claw to the ground, seeing his chance Bill leaped onto its back. And quickly untied his belt. He wrapped the belt around the Tuskmon's jaw and wrenched hard trying to control the rampaging Digimon.

The Tuskmon whipped its head forward with dangerous speed, however, and threw the cowboy off. Bill gasped as he rolled to recover but as he rose the Tuskmon caught him across the chest with its tail sending him flying into the wall. Now all that was left in the arena was; the Tuskmon, a trapped Hanna, an unconscious Bill, Fredrik, Alvis, Castor and Sienna.

Alvis looked over to the wounded Bill, and trapped Hanna. He had to do something, he couldn't leave them here to die. He looked over Castor, Sienna and Fredrik. And a plan formed in his mind. The mad sort of plan that was only made when you had nothing much left to lose. The sort of plan that was crazy enough to work.

"We're not leaving them here!" Alvis barked at the other three, snapping their attention. "Castor, Fredrik you're gonna get Hanna out of here."

"What?" Castor said, eyes bulging.

"Fredrik is the only one strong enough to move the rubble and you'll need to pull Hanna out."

Both boys nodded, no time for squabbling, lives could be lost here and now. After all Alvis seemed to be the only one with his head on.

"And us?" Sienna asked.

Alvis looked over at Dracomon who growled in anger at the sight of Tuskmon. "Something crazy."

He picked up a piece of rock and with all his strength threat at the Tuskmon. It bounced of a burn left by Bill and the Tuskmon turned its attention away from the downed cowboy. Its eyes fixed on Alvis in anger.

"Wot you want?" It growled, Alvis nodded at Fredrik and Castor who sidled out of its eye shot and it kept its gaze on Alvis and Sienna. Alvis tried not to look to shocked by it talking. "You wanna slap too?"

"I want you to leave," Alvis ordered, as Sienna tensed her muscles next to him. "And you won't get hurt."

The Tuskmon let out a guttural laugh, and Alvis shuddered at the sound. It was thick with saliva and hungry intent. Suddenly the Tuskmon charged and Sienna grabbed Alvis out of the way of the rampaging Digimon. Dracomon snapped forward, latching his jaws onto the cheek of the Tuskmon, surprising the green Digimon. Sienna and Alvis rushed over to where Bill laid prone and look over the teacher. He let out rasping breathes but seemed not overly hurt.

"This plan of yours," Sienna said, as she lifted Bill with a grunt of effort, and Alvis once again tried not to admire her muscle. "Does it really count as a plan?"

Alvis picked up the nearby baton. "I mean, grab injured and not die is kinda a plan."

"Winging it," Sienna said with a nod, as Lopmon fanned the prone Bill's face. "The best plan."

* * *

As the pair tried to get Bill to safety, and Tuskmon was distracted by the savaging Dracomon which it could not pry from its face as Dracomon kicked and sliced. Fredrik and Castor ran over to the injured Hanna. Muchomon hadn't left her despite the girl telling her too.

"Move!" Barked Fredrik. "Give me space!"

Muchomon, shocked, move aside and Fredrik tried to lift the piece of rubble pinning Hanna in place. He took in a breath, and the veins throbbed beneath his skin. Sweat trickled down his face but he could not move it. Crabmon jumped down from Castor and quickly sliced through the droid, cutting off arms and legs. Castor and Muchomon grabbed the scrap metal, and with it managed to help pry the rock and with Fredrik's strength rolled it off Hanna.

The girl sobbed quietly to herself and Fredrik quickly scooped her up into his arms. A roar of rage caught everyone's attention and they saw Dracomon get tossed of the head of Tuskmon. It raised its foot to crush Dracomon.

"Fredrik?" Hagururmon asked concerned. Fredrik nodded and Hagurumon began to fly to Dracomon's aid only for Crabmon to land on his head.

"Get me close to his eye," Crabmon said, before turning back to Castor. "And Castor: keep 'em safe."

With that the pair flew to Tuskmon as Fredrik and Castor made their way to the exit, Castor noted that Sienna and Alvis had Bill. They were going to make it, against all odd.

"I still don't like you." Fredrik mumbled as they ran.

"Time and a place!"

* * *

Dracomon panted as he laid in the dirt, above him the great shadow of Tuskmon was cast over him. Dracomon wouldn't consider himself a violent soul but watching this brute throw his weight around uncaring of who he hurt really ticked him off. But now, he was tired and Dracomon could only look up as the Tuskmon snarled down at him. It raised a clawed foot, ready to crush Dracomon. Dracomon could only think on all the fun times him and Alvis shared as he closed his eyes.

He closed his eyes and waited for the foot to descend only for Tuskmon to miss and to crash down just inches from him. Dracomon looked up in surprise to see Hagurumon and Crabmon flying around its head hurling insults, while Tuskmon tried to swat at them like they were flies. Hagurumon floated down near its head and with a shrill warcry, Crabmon jumped from Hagurumon and onto Tuskmon's head.

"Scissor attack!" Crabmon roared, and his plunged his left claw right into the eye of Tuskmon.

Everyone winced at that.

The Tuskmon let out a bellowing roar and grab hold of Crabmon in a clawed hand. With a roar of anger, it tossed the crab Digimon like a baseball across the other side of the arena with a guttural roar. Hagurumon managed to intercept Crabmon and the pair collided in a heap on the far side of the arena. Tuskmon shook its head, looking for something to vent its anger on, and it noticed the fleeing forms of the students. They had almost made it out of the arena, and Tuskmon let out a predator's grin.

"No," Dracomon said to himself, as the Tuskmon turned his attention to them. "No!"

As Tuskmon charged towards the teens, Dracomon followed pursuit; pushing his muscles to their limit as he rushed to keep up with the larger Champion. Tuskmon roared at the group causing them to pause in fear, and the Tuskmon lowered into a charge, running full pelt at the group. Dracomon rushed between the Tuskmon legs, he had to help them. He wasn't going to let his friends get hurt.

Alvis pushed himself forward and raised the baton ready, he turned back to the group. "Go!"

The Tuskmon was going too fast for any of them to stop or distract. It was on a collision cause with the teens, its mouth wide open and spittle drooling from its jowls. Alvis raised the baton, in some vain hope that it could defend. And from the other side of the arena Crabmon and Hagurumon let out wordless cries and fear and despair.

Only for Dracomon to interpose himself in front of the group and the charging Tuskmon, and Alvis squinted as suddenly the Digivice on his hip began to glow, a light that covered Dracomon and caused his form to grow larger, and suddenly the Tuskmon was stop by a great clawed hand. It snapped the Tuskmon's jaw shut and then a great fist landed a bulldozer blow that sent the Tuskmon skidding across the arena.

"That's not possible," a semi-dazed Bill murmured as he looked up at the glowing shape. "That ain't how it works."

Alvis looked up at the new Digimon in front of him as the light dissipated from its great form. It looked like a far more powerful version of Dracomon. Deep blue scales covered it and its great body was more developed than Dracmon. Wings, horns, claws and limbs had all grown stronger and longer. It cast its gaze as the recovering Tuskmon and let out a bellow.

"D-Dracomon?" Alvis said in awe. "Is that you?"

And the great Digimon looked down on him with a smile. "No. I'm Coredramon now."

"You do you," Alvis said in amazement. "Big guy."

Coredramon nodded and turn his gaze back on the Tuskmon. He charged like a runaway train, giving the Tuskmon no chance to recover. Another blow to the head send the Tuskmon sprawling to the earth, but it rolled aside as Coredramon's foot came crashing down. The Tuskmon hurled its head forward snapping down on Coredramon's leg. Coredramon grunted before simple leveling more blows to Tuskmon's head, making the green Digimon weak enough for him to simple pry him off.

With a savage spur of speed, Tuskmon rammed Coredramon into a nearby wall, causing debris to fall from the arena. He clasped a claw around Coredramon's neck and snarled angrily.

"You think you're tough?" He roared. "You're nothing!"

Coredramon simply laughed. "I'm tougher than you. You shouldn't have tried to hurt my friends."

Tuskmon's brow furrowed only to widen in shock as she saw blue light shine up Coredramon's neck.

"Wha-"

"Blue Flare Breath!"

Hot blue fire came out of Coredramon's mouth with the fury of a flamethrower, asking Tuskmon in it. Tuskmon backed away shrieking in pain as Coredramon continued to spray the fire onto him. Coredramon closed his jaw and Tuskmon panted in pain and fear, his hide was scorched in burns and bruises. And his eye was still in pain from Crabmon.

"You're finished." Coredramon said, as he turned back to Alvis and his friends. "Get lost!"

Tuskmon laid in the ground and dirt, and as Coredramon turned his back on him he felt a fury grow in his stomach. He was not going to be beaten by some over-sized runt. He'd been mocked to much today, not here! Not now!

Tuskmon's tusks lit up with a dark energy as the Tuskmon pawed the ground and suddenly set out with a charge "Horn Driver!"

But Coredramon heard him coming, turned and grabbed Tuskmon by the tusks. Coredramon dug his talons into the ground, as he slowed Tuskmon to a halt, Tuskmon simply looked at Coredramon in shock while Coredramon returned with a cocky grin.

"Let me help."

Tuskmon's eyes widened. "Oh no."

With a surge of power Coredramon began to spin around. Tuskmon could only whimper as its world began to spin and spin, and as Coredramon got more speed and strength the pair become a whirlwind of green and blue. Suddenly, Coredramon let Tuskmon go with a roar and Tuskmon was sent sailing over the arena, and out of sight. There was a thud in the distance and Alvis made out the sight of birds scattering.

Coredramon dusted of his hands, before looking back to the group. He suddenly sobered up as he looked at the damaged arena, and the awed teens, and he scratched the back of his head shyly.

"Did I do that?"

* * *

Keramon-783 ran as fast as he could. Things have gone very awry and not at all as planned. Stupid Tuskmon made it too difficult for Keramon-783 to grab the data and to make things worse the data got stronger and sent Tuskmon flying. Oh man! What would he tell the hive? He was a goner unless he thought of something fast and quick.

And as Keramon-783 fled the DT it failed to note that the camera in the tree had managed to reboot itself from his EMP attack and was watching him flee.

Headmaster Dunban observed the fleeing Keramon-783 and his hands tightened around his armrest. "You've crossed another line, Nullus." He said to himself as he watched the Keramon-783 disappear from view.

Things were going to be very interesting this semester if it continued like this.

* * *

 **A/N: Heyo sorry about another long wait but life's a pain, and I barely got time to myself to do work on my stories so here's a big battle chapter to make up for it. I hope you all enjoy, don't forget to drop a review and have a good day!**


End file.
